Likos
by BloodlessTwin
Summary: Shea and Lila were strangers from two different villages, forced to meet under not so happy circumstances. But it was under those circumstances they could happily call themselves Akatsuki. But then Naruto got involved, and when Naruto gets involved EVERYBODY gets involved. And when a mission goes bad how will it be fixed? And how will they react when everything comes crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

**I started righting this forever ago so the first chapter might not be all that good but I promise to gets better as it goes! Scouts Honor! **

** I Do Not Own NARUTO or Akatsuki, Just the Plot, and the OCS!**

** ! Likos!**

** ! Chapter one! **

** ! Pranks and Random Songs!**

"What are you two doing up so early?" Konan asked when she saw us sitting at the table sipping tea and looking evil.

We were let into the Akatsuki three years ago when Orochimaru kidnapped and hid us in the unused side of the base where he did weird experiments' on us so we could be stronger than any ninja alive, unfortunately something went wrong and we ended up with fluffy tails, pointed ears, and claws.

Later that year Orochimaru was kicked out of the Akatsuki for some reason we have yet to be told; something about wanting Itachi but after hearing that we refused to let them tell us more. Dirty thoughts.

We stayed however when we were found because Leader-Sama said we could still be of use to the organization and retrieve information and do spy missions and help Zetsu out, just because we aren't the strongest ninja in the world doesn't mean we aren't ninja at all.

"Hidan put bows around our tails and drew whiskers on our faces last night, we're waiting for him to wake up and find the poisonous reptile we put in his bed." I told her with a smile as I sipped my tea and leaned back in my chair.

I was surprised she was out this early, she usually stayed with Pein and helped him with whatever he needed help with until 10:00, right now it was only 8:46.

"Well as long as you're up you want to help me make breakfast for everyone?" She asked, digging through the cabinets in search of what she needed for said breakfast.

"What the hell, it'll be awhile before the idiot gets up anyway, he's so lazy turtle's are better ninja." Lila sighed and I laughed at the word turtle.

Don't judge, turtle is a funny word.

So, getting up off our lazy asses, Lila and Konan made breakfast and made everyone a plate while I was setting the table with my awesome table setting skills before going to wake everyone up.

Lila and I split up and went down separate halls to the men's rooms while Konan went to get Pein from his office.

The turns in base seemed to go on forever as I traveled through them but I finally made it to the hall with their rooms and knocked softly on Itachi's door since Itachi was my second favorite member, Kisame was my first.

Shhhh, don't tell Itachi.

When the door cracked open to reveal the tired face of Mr. Weasel I smiled, he was so adorable when he was tired. "Breakfast is ready; you may go eat when you want." I told him, rocking back and forth on my heals. "Hn," Itachi bobbed his head at me before shutting the door back.

I smiled at his stoic ways before skipping over to the next room, where the smile on my face suddenly turned evil.

Opening the door softly I got on my hands and knees and crawled quietly over to the massive body on the bed where I then pulled an Itachi and poked the shark in the forehead. "Five more minutes, Itachi." He mumbled before rolling over, taking his pillow with him.

I snickered quietly before slowly climbing on top of him and blowing on his face. He groaned and rolled over again, successfully throwing me onto the floor where a loud thump sounded.

"Ow." I hissed in a low voice as I rubbed the knot forming on my head. But I at least woke Kisame up so it wasn't all bad.

"Sorry." he said in a half-asleep state as he rolled onto his feet and helped me up. "Its fine, I came to tell you breakfast is ready." I smiled and glomped him, my smile growing when he chuckled and hugged me back.

Kisame was like an older brother to me since he found Lila and me, which was one of the reasons I didn't hightail it out of here the moment I had the chance.

"Damn it Bitch, what the fuck is in my bed?!" I heard Hidan yell from across base and I pulled out of the hug to turn to the door. "I have no clue; Lila found it outside near the river!" I yelled back before the loud laughing and cursing sounded throughout base.

"Nice one, un, I wish I had thought of something like that." Deidara laughed as he stumbled into the door, he was shirtless and his hair was down, tangled from his good night sleep.

"Don't worry; no one is as awesome as the female members of Akatsuki so you're not the only one." I smiled, wrapping my arms around my back as I swayed ever so slightly.

"Come on, brat, we have a mission today and I don't need you complaining about hunger." Sasori said as he appeared from down the hall, looking like he always did as he dragged his partner off by his ear.

"I guess it's time to eat." Kisame said, more awake now after all the yelling as he rumpled my hair and lead me out of his room.

We walked back to the kitchen in silence, Kisame rubbing the sleep from his eyes while I overlooked the nail polish on my nails for any chipped places as I enjoyed the feel of the cold hardwood floors under my bare feet.

When we entered the kitchen I high-fived Lila and smiled at Hidan before noticing two puncture wounds on his face where the reptile bit him, I placed a hand over my mouth and let out a small giggle as Leader-Sama and Konan walked in.

"Hidan," Pein sighed like a father who just caught his child's hand in the cookie jar, "What happened to your face?" He asked, looking tired and annoyed already. "Ask the bitches', it's their fault." Hidan growled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair stubbornly while he glared.

Leader looked over to us. "We put a… _thing_ in his bed." Lila smirked from her seat, propping her feet up on the table. "Why?" he asked, rubbing a hand over his face. "He put bows around our tails." I shrugged and looked over at the accused.

"How do you fucking know it was me, it could've been blondie over there." He questioned, pointing over at Deidara who looked offended and straitened in his chair.

"Hey!" Lila said before the blond could, "Don't mock his hair, his beautiful, wonderful hair, its fucking perfect." She growled, pointing threateningly at her silver haired comrade and Deidara smirked, "Yeah, I'm perfect, hmm." He said and you could practically see his ego grow to the size of Hidan's head.

Lila then pointed to the blond. "I said your hair; you pacifically are far from even being close to perfect." She corrected, not breaking the glaring contest she has going with Hidan.

"Sorry I asked." Leader sighed again as he took his seat.

I sat next to Itachi and Lila as Kisame on Itachi's other side next to Sasori, who sat next to Deidara, who sat next to Kakuzu, who sat next to Hidan, who sat next to Konan who sat next to leader-Sama, who sat on Lila's other side.

Tobi and Zetsu were on a mission and wouldn't be back till later today.

… **Later, before bed …**

"What are you doing, un?" I heard Deidara ask from behind me as I sat barriers around my bed. "Setting up barriers and traps for Hidan, after this morning I'm sure he's gonna try something." I told him without turning around, focused on my task.

"Probably, yeah." he chuckled, crossing his arms as he leaned on the door frame. "I now need to warn Lila, she won't think to prepare for an attack." I said before turning to the door and walking past the shirtless Deidara to the next room.

You have to get used to naked and half naked men if you want to be in this organization, which wasn't that easy since all the men here are sexy beasts'.

I knocked once before opening the door and walking inside, followed by Deidara who always seemed to want to know what we were doing before bed.

"Lila?" I asked, looking around for the girl when I didn't see her. "In here, I'll be out in a second." I heard through her bathroom door along with water shutting off.

She soon emerged from the bathroom in a night dress similar to mine but hers was a blue as mine was purple, both were awesome though.

"What do you want?" She asked as she dried off her tail with a towel. "You need to protect yourself, set barriers and traps around your bed and door so if Hidan tries something he won't get far." I told her, swaying softly back and forth on me heals.

It's something I've been doing since I was little; a habit I can't seem to break.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he can be evil when it comes to revenge." She sighed, tossing the towel into her bathroom floor before she went over to her closet and started pulling out some weapons and trip wire for the traps.

I have to honestly say I never knew she had all that in there, I got mine by bribing Kakuzu into letting me barrow some of his stuff.

"Okay, you guys leave so I can fix the door, oh and Dei, you suck." She said before shooing us out.

I sighed and dragged the confused and offended Deidara out the door before pushing him off to his room. "Go to bed, Dei." I ordered as I walked over to my bedroom door. "Night." he said with a grin before he walked away.

I then entered my room and crawled into bed before activating all the traps and closing my eyes, concentrating on going to sleep as the room stilled and base went silent.

…

I woke to the sound of leaves and twigs crunching under feet as three unfamiliar chakra signatures grew closer to where I slept.

"Do you think their okay?" I heard a voice ask before I was pokedin the head with what felt like a stick. Wait… yeah it was a stick.

"Naruto you idiot, don't poke her with that." I heard another voice, this time female. "Then what should I poke her with?" The voice known as Naruto asked in an innocent tone.

"I would prefer nothing." I sighed as I stretched before opening my eyes and sitting up. "Heh, sorry." A blond boy apologized and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he tossed the stick away.

I looked over to my right to see Lila lying next to me; her tail wrapped around her legs and slightly fluffed up from tossing and turning last night.

I sighed before I grabbed her tail and pulled on it. "OWWWW! That hurt you fucking bitch!" She shouted, shooting up into sitting position before grabbing her tail and petting it while glaring at me.

I just rolled my eyes before turning back to the people in front of us as we stood. "Hi." I smiled, this was weird.

"Hi! I'm Naruto, what's your name?" The blond asked a huge grin. And the weirdness continues. "I'm Shea, and this is my partner Lila." I told him, pointing my thumb at Lila who was still glaring evilly at me; I just ignored her.

"Sup?" she said stoically, turning the glare to them. "Can I ask what you two are doing out in the forest alone, you should know it's a dangerous place out here."A man with gray hair and a mask said as he stuffed what looked like a book into his back pocket.

"It's not that dangerous." I told him as the pink haired girl stepped forward. "Hey, Kakashi-Sensei is right, this place is dangerous; you should really leave before you get into trouble." She said, ignoring the look passed between the two wolf girls.

"Do you know why this place is dangerous?" I asked her, rocking back and forth on my heals as I waited for the answer. "Rouge ninja and wild animals." She answered without hesitation. "And we're both, so we have nothing to worry about now do we?" I said before my smile faded away and I backed up, "Do you smell that?" I asked Lila once I was next to her, the familiar sent of Hidan catching my sensitive nose as I felt my anger flare up.

"Uh huh, what are you three doing in Ame if you are ninja of the hidden leaf?" She asked them, obviously still really tired as she took a step back with me. "We're on a mission. Why?" the girl questioned with a raised eyebrow. "No reason, we have to go kill someone now." I told them and we were about to bolt before we were stopped.

"Wait," The silver haired men said, holding his hand out to us. "We're looking for an organization called Akatsuki; do you know of it?" He asked and our eyes widened slightly as we turned to them once more.

"We're in Ame, everyone knows of them, now why are you looking for them?" I asked them, grabbing Lila's arm and taking another step back, ready to run if necessary.

"That's none of your concern, now what else can you tell us about them?" He asked, "If what you want with them is none of our concern then what we know is none of yours." I told him about to continue before I was interrupted. "TOBI YOU FUCKING IDIOT, STOP SPYING!" Lila yelled, causing me to wince and cover my ears as the orange masked ninja fell out of the tree to our left. "Tobi is sorry, but how did Lila-Chan and Shea-Chan know Tobi was in the tree?" He asked, skipping over to stand in the middle of us.

"Tobi, we live with you, we know your chakra signature even when you try to hide it from us." She told him as if it was obvious. "Plus, we can smell you." I added with a smile as I once again swayed back and forth.

"Tobi, please take us home, I really don't want to talk to strangers in my night dress in the middle of the forest this early in the damn morning." Lila whined, hugging said Tobi's arm and leaning on him.

"Tobi will take us home because Tobi is a good boy!" He yelled before grabbing us and poofing away back to base, not giving the three ninja a chance to stop us. "Hidan, I'm going to fucking kill you!" I yelled before storming off down the halls to find the bastard.

"Her temper never ceases to amaze me." I heard Lila sigh proudly with a smirk before I turned down the hall with Hidan's room.

I was stalking down the halls in search of him when a big blue arm wrapped around me from behind, successfully stopping me in my rampage for revenge.

"Kisa Nii-San, let me go; I want to kill the sliver haired bastard that dared to put me outside in the cold when he knows I sleep half naked to be found by ninja that want to torture us and to be spied on by the orange lollypop of hyperness." I whined in one breath as I struggled against my make-believe brother.

"Well you're gonna have to wait, Hidan and Kakuzu went on a mission two hours ago and won't be back for a few days." he told me and I went limp, his arm the only thing keeping me from falling to the floor in a heap of sorrow.

"Damn, I was looking forward to burning him." I pouted and Kisame chuckled. "Look on the bright side, this will give you time to plan a brutal attack on him." He reassured me as I straitened and looked back at him. "Fine," I sighed as he released me. "I'll wait till they return." I slumped over and turned around to head for the kitchen before Kisame stopped me once more.

"I actually came to tell you that you and Lila have a mission today." He said, handing me a scroll when I straitened and turned to him. "Itachi's telling Lila so all you gotta do is pack. I also suggest you leave right away; a man is waiting for you in Konoha claiming he has information for us. Leader wants you back as soon as possible." He told me as I took the scroll and read over it.

"Shit, I really don't want to go to Konoha if there's a slightest chance 'their' going to be there." I whined, my arms falling to my sides as I slumped over in despair. "Who are 'they'?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Just some Konoha ninja we met this morning in forest." I waved off before pouting up at him. "Kisa, if Hidan and Kakuzu return before we do can you kick his ass for us?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, I was planning on it anyway." He said with a grin as he rumpled my hair. "Thanks Nii-San, I knew you were awesome." I smiled and hugged him before skipping down the halls to my room to get ready for the mission.

Entering my room I dressed in black pants and a red, long sleeved shirt before slipping on my cloak and packing everything I needed for the mission.

Once done I sealed everything in a scroll and wrapped my tail around my waist so it looked like an animal skin belt before going to get Lila. "Lila, are you ready?" I asked, entering the room to see she just started packing. "What! What have you been doing, I'm already packed and dressed yet you just started packing." I complained as she looked over at me with a sigh.

"Sorry, I had a problem with my outfit." She told me as she started packing her weapons. "What kind of problem?" I asked, walking over to help her. "There was a giant ass hole in my shirt; it was so big my left boob fell out of It." she said as she focused on her kunai.

"Wow, you have some of the craziest things happen to you." I said, holding in my laughter as she sealed everything in a scroll and slipped her cloak on.

… **In the forest …**

"I'm so bored." Lila complained, falling in a step behind me as she groaned in disperse. "So?" I asked, not looking back as I continued to walk. "I don't know." She sighed, picking up her pace until she was beside me.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead." She mumbled/sang under her breath and I couldn't help be sing along. "Close your eyes, so many days go by." She grinned at me as we held nothing back and let our voices find whoever they damn well please.

"Easy to find what wrong, harder to find what's right." We sang together. "I believe in you, I can show you that, I can see right though, all your empty lies." We linked arms. "I won't stay long, in this world so wrong!" I then pulled her close and we began to waltz through the trees.

"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight! Don't you dare look at him in the eye! As we dance with the devil tonight!" We danced for the rest of the song before finally settling into a walk.

"We need fucking mental help." Lila grinned after the song, throwing her arm over my shoulder which made me stumble a bit.

It didn't help that I'm already clumsy.

I sent her a dirty look which went unnoticed as a silence settled between us. "I'm bored again, entertain me." Lila sighed again after a few minutes, leaning on me as we walked.

"I'm not entertaining you, entertain yourself." I told her, pushing her away from me as I continued playing with the beads hanging off of my hat. "Awww, c'mon, if Kisame was here he would entertain me." She whined, slumping over as she walked.

"Don't you dare bring Kisa Nii-San into this. I don't care if he would entertain you; he's not here so shut it." I warned, pointing an accusing finger at her before going back to my playing.

"Fine, Deidara would entertain me." She tried again, ignoring her partner's bipolarness. "Well you and Dei can go and have beautiful babies together because I'm not entertaining you." I told her, sending her a glance as the bells below the beads jingled at my assault.

"Fine then, we're here anyway." She sighed and we stopped in the wooded area outside the gates as we took off our cloaks and rings and stored them in our scrolls before we walked up to the guards' and handed them the information we needed to too get into the village.

Once inside we sighed in relief, "Now if I was a man that had information for Akatsuki, were would I be?" I asked out loud to no one in particular, my mind going to random things.

"I guess we search everywhere till we find someone that might possibly be him." Lila said with a shrug as we started walking forward into the village, our eyes searching every inch for the man.

**...**

**Song: Dance with the Devil.  
Artist: Breaking Benjamin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki, Just the Plot and OCS**

**!Likos!**

**! Chapter Two!**

**! Information Scrolls and Curse Marks!**

We walked around the village looking for the man, not sure what he looks like or where he would be. "Pssst, hey, over here." an older man behind a store called in a hushed voice as he motioned for us to approach. "You're the Akatsuki members sent to retrieve my information?" He asked once we were close enough were we could speak without anyone over hearing.

"How did you know?" I asked him with wide eyes, this man had to be highly intelligent and skilled in the ninja arts to possibly know we were Akatsuki. "You're wearing the hats." He told us, pointing to the straw on our heads.

"Damn it, I knew we were forgetting something." I cursed as I angrily ripped the hat off my head. "She has a temper." The man said to Lila, who sighed and nodded. "The other reason is because I know Lila personally and joining Akatsuki just seems like something she would do." He informed us, crossing his arms as he looked us over.

I felt kinda violated, but I live with Hidan so I'm used to violation.

"Wait, you two know each other… and I do not have a temper." I glared, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"But, it was your idea to put the… _thing _in Hidan's bed, it was your idea to put purple hair dye in Leader's conditioner, it was your idea to shave Itachi's head, it was your idea to cut off Deidara's-." I cut her off before she could continue.

"I didn't do the last two and Leader never caught me." I defended, pointing at her to emphasize my accomplishments'.

"Only because you blamed it on Hidan, Dei was never alone, and Itachi woke up." She told me, crossing her arms and giving me the 'don't deny it' look as she shifted her wait to one leg. "Yeah, and the 72 hours of torture is a lot worse than you think." I shivered at the thought, forcing the memories down as I hugged myself.

"Anyway, my name is Hisao, Lila and I used to be neighbors before I moved here to Konoha to live my life in secret." The man told me and Lila smirked, knowing she was the reason for his move.

"Yeah, I used to sneak into his house when he wasn't home and stuff all his toilet paper into his drains; it took him months to clean." She laughed evilly to herself as Hisao and I sweat dropped.

"You said you have information for the Akatsuki?" I looked to the man once more, rocking back and forth on my heals. "Yes, I have information on the leaf that might interest your leader." He told us, handing me a scroll as he did so.

"Thank you, now I can go home and brutally slaughter the one who claims to be immortal." I said evilly, a dark cloud surrounding me and lighting struck in the background. "That's kinda creepy." Hisao said, backing away slightly. "Yeah, and I'm her partner, life fucking hates me." Lila sighed, slumping in disappointment.

"Let's go Lila; we'll stay till the morning so we don't have to camp out in the woods again." I told her as I trotted off toward the inn. "Coming." she replied, jogging after me till she was next to me. "We need a room." she growled to the inn keeper, slamming the money down on the desk as I studied the paintings on the wall.

"These suck, you should burn them as quickly as possible." I told him, not turning away from the disgusting thing their trying to pass off as art. "Ignore her; she's just insane." I heard Lila whisper over to him as he handed her the room key.

"I heard that." I told her. "You were meant to." she said before walking off to the room, I just shook my head as I followed her.

… **One hour later…**

"Can we go get some ramen?" Lila asked, lying face down on her bed. "Why?" I asked, glancing at her from over the book I was reading. "Because I'm bored and hungry." she told me, rolling onto her back so she could breath.

"Fine, but only because I know you'll just complain until we do." I told her as I sat the book down and stood. "Hell yeah, ramen time!" she jumped up off the bed and darted over to her cloak, putting it on she zipped it up so that it fitted her body as I grabbed our stuff before doing the same.

"Why are you taking our stuff?" She asked as she twisted and played with the ring on her finger. "I don't trust these people and I didn't come all the way here for information just to have it stolen while we were out eating ramen." I told her, slipping the scrolls into my cloak before heading to the door, Lila right behind me.

"Shea," Lila said as I walked off in a random direction. "The ramen stand's this way." She pointed off in the opposite direction. "I knew that, I was just seeing if you did." I told her as I turned around and started marched in the direction she was pointing.

"Sure you did, I don't doubt it for a minute." She rolled her eyes as she followed. "Stop mocking me." I ordered, "Fine, fine, whatever you say partner." She put her hands up in defense as we entered the ramen stand. "Shut up." I said, looking away from her to see two of the three ninja from the forest.

"How in the hell did they finish their mission and get back so fast?" Lila asked/whispered in shock and horror. "Run, ask questions later." I hissed as I backed away, pulling my straw hat down to cover my face.

Wait, why do I feel like we should have left our cloaks in the scrolls? "Hey, you're Akatsuki!" A random person said when he spotted us, causing everyone to look at us. "We're idiots, Lila, idiots." I whispered before turning to leave, we started to calmly walk away.

What, we have a reputation to uphold in the Akatsuki, if we run people could lose respect for us and then where would we be?

"Hey wait!" The blond from before called but we kept walking until we were outside, jumping onto a building nearby and hiding our chakra signatures as the two ran out of the stand.

"We need to contact the Hokage, she must know immediately that Akatsuki is in the village." the pink haired girl said. "Right." the blond agreed before they took off running.

"Okay, let's take off our cloaks and hats so we can seal them in the scrolls." I told her quietly. "What about our rings?" She asked as she did what she was told.

"Leave them on; they're the only way of contacting the others." I took off my cloak and hat and sealed them all in a scroll before jumping down off the roof, holding the scrolls close to me as we walked through the streets.

"Well, this place is fucking quiet for an Akatsuki sighting." Lila mused, looking around at all the people. "They'll probable keep it on the down low to keep people from panicking," I told her, jumping when I bumped into someone, successfully dropping the scrolls.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you the- hey, you're the two from the forest in Ame." the blond said as he helped pick up the scrolls. "Yeah, and you're the one who poked me in the head with a stick." I told him as I took the scrolls from him and held them closer to prevent dropping them again.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, allowing me to take the scrolls. "Um, we came here with our sensei to train." Lila said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Why would you come all the way here just to train?" he asked.

"Oh, um, Sensei says it's good to train in different areas every now and then to familiarize ourselves with other terrains, since we're not always going to be in the village when we fight." I said a little hesitant.

"Yeah, that makes since I guess." He said with a grin. "So what are the scrolls for?" He asked.

"The scrolls are, um, weapons, Sensei said we would be much stronger if we practice and master different kinds of weapons." Lila said, grabbing my hand as she backed up ever so slightly, taking me with her. "Your sensei sounds cool, I bet he's fun too." the grin on his face grew, which I thought was impossible and adorable.

"Yeah, loads." I laughed nervously, backing up again. "Anyways, I'm kinda in the middle of something important right now but later you guys and your Sensei should join me and my team for some ramen." he said. "Sounds great, gotta go, bye!" and with that we ran off in the opposite direction.

"What were we thinking, we don't have a Sensei. We don't even have another teammate." I said as we stopped by a random food stand.

"Don't freak, we're leaving tomorrow so we won't have to even see them again." Lila said, waving off the whole situation as she busied herself by picking her nails.

"Okay, you're right; we'll just go back to the inn and leave early in the morning to avoid them." I sighed; we didn't even get ramen like we had planned.

Oh well, another day then.

"Having problems?" A male voice asked, causing us to look over to see Hisao leaning against a wall. "You could say that." Lila told him, crossing her arms as he smirked.

"Ya know, for Akatsuki girls you sure act like normal people." He chuckled. "And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring at him. "C'mon, the Akatsuki are a bunch of sociopaths', their about as emotional as a rock." He said, crossing his arms to match Lila's.

"I'll murder you right where you stand." I growled. "Shea would you calm down, I'm sure Kisame, Tobi, and Dei weren't counted." Lila sighed at my temper.

"They better not have been, Kisa Nii-San is the sweetest thing in the world, Dei is just awesome, and Tobi is the definition of a hyperactive sugar crazed ball of fun." I conformed with a nod as I glared over at the man.

"Ah, you Akatsuki folk never cease to amaze me." Hisao said with a cocky smile. "So what's got you all worked up?" he asked, pushing off the wall and walking over to us. "Besides the fact that we lied and said we had a sensei that's traveling with us so we could train in different lands to get stronger?" I then proceeded to freak out in my head.

"Well, I'd be happy to be your Sensei if you need me to, free of charge." he told us, motioning with his hands. "Why the hell would you do that?" Lila asked, sending him a questioning look as she shifted her wait to one leg.

"You're members of Akatsuki, and you have to have power to even be considered to join, I would be playing the Sensei of two very strong ninja who supposedly got their strength with my training methods, you got the power and I get the credit." He placed his hands on our heads and smiled.

"It's a win/win situation now isn't it?" he said and we sighed, "Of course it is, so you'll be our Sensei if need be?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"Just say the word and you got It." he ruffled our hair before walking off. "What a strange man." I said, trying to fix my hair, "Let's just go and get some sleep." Lila sighed and we walked back to the inn.

Entering our room I sat the scrolls on my bed before realizing something important. "Shit." I breathed. "What?" Lila asked as she stretched out on her bed. "I don't see the information scroll." I stressed as looked through all of them.

"What, what the fuck do you mean you 'don't see the information scroll'." Lila was off the bed and at my side in seconds. "I mean it's not here, we have to go look for it, if we return to base without the scroll we might as well just drop dead because I seriously doubt we'll survive Leader-Sama's punishment." I told her as I yanked the door open.

We ran outside and looked around. "Where do we even start?" Lila asked as we headed off in a random direction. "I don't know, just look everywhere." I told her as we rushed through the streets, "Hurry, the sun will be down in about two hours and we have a lot of ground to cover." I said, running at a civilian pace so we wouldn't pass by it.

We turned a corner and I collided with someone else, knocking me off my feet but fortunately I had Lila to catch me. "Oh God, please no." I said under my breath as I saw the one I bumped into. "Well, I guess we both need to watch where we're going." the blond said with that same grin from his spot in front of me.

"Oh, sorry, we're just late for training." Lila told him, making sure I was sturdy before releasing me. "Really, why would you be training at this time of day, it's almost dark." Asked the female and we noticed her and the silver haired man behind the blond for the first time.

"Oh yeah, well, we're training for an ambush, even when we're camping we need to be prepared for any possible danger." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head.

The blond looked back at the two behind him and grinned even more. "I told you their Sensei was cool." he said. "Right, well, we're late, we were supposed to meet up with Sensei awhile ago so we should really get going." Lila said and grabbed my hand before we rushed past them.

"Wait," the silver haired man said "I would like to meet this Sensei of yours." he said and we froze. "Sure, um, follow us then, I guess." Lila said, and I mentally slapped her. "Great, let's go!" The blond said, Jumping up off the ground and running to stand in front of us.

"Right." I said as I turned and walked off in a random direction. We walked for a few minutes, Lila and I were freaking out in our minds as we tried to figure out what to do. Then something awesome happened.

"Girls', there you are I've been looking all over for you." Hisao called as he jogged over to us. "You dropped this earlier." he handed me the information scroll and I nearly died. "Heh thanks, Sensei." I said, giving him a hint by glancing to the three ninja behind us.

"No problem, just make sure you don't lose it again, it's very important for your training." he said without hesitation, catching on quickly. "So you said we were going to train for an ambush tonight?" Lila said, throwing him another hint.

"Yes, well, I lied." He smiled, placing his hand on Lila shoulder.

"Instead, I want us to take a walk and enjoy the night. You must remember; to fight gracefully you must be relaxed, but on guard." Hisao said before his hand shot out, it would have hit me in the head if my hand hadn't caught it in reflex.

"Good, you're learning." He smiled, ignoring my glare as we turned to the others. "Now, who might you be?" He asked the three ninja in front of us.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond said, striking a pose. Hisao then placed his hands on our heads before pulling us back a little. "I don't mean to alarm you, but I think this boy is rabid." he said seriously, causing me and Lila to laugh despite our situation.

"Right, as he said, this is Naruto." the silver haired man sighed. "This is Sakura." he placed a hand on the girls shoulder and she waved. "And I'm Kakashi." he continued.

"Well, would you like to join us for something to eat; we always eat before training so they don't complain about food." Hisao asked them. "We don't complain." I told them, crossing my arms in frustration.

"Of course not." Hisao said but out of the corner of my eye I could see him nod and mouth the words 'her mostly', which made Lila laugh.

"Can we just go now; you know how I feel about waiting." I glared. "You've been around Sasori-Danna too long." Lila sighed. "Who's Sasori?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just someone back at home." she told him before Hisao changed the subject, "So what would you like to eat?" he asked and Lila and Naruto's hands shot up. "RAMEN!" they yelled and everyone else sweat-dropped.

Turning around everyone started walking off toward the ramen stand, Naruto and Lila in the lead. "So," Naruto started after our food arrived. "Don't teams normally have three people instead of two?" he asked. "Usually, but there wasn't enough graduates for everyone to have a three man team so we just got two." I told him as we ate; lucky I made up a back story on the way here.

"What about you guys?" Lila asked. "Oh, well, we used to have another but, things happened." Kakashi said as the other two looked down in depression. "What?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"As I said, things happened and he left the village for power from a… certain someone." Kakashi answered. "What was your teammate's name?" I asked as Lila took a bite of food. "Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said which caused Lila to choke and cough as she fought for air.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said when she could breath. "So who did he go too to get power?" she asked and I took a sip of my drink as my throat went dry. "A guy named Orochimaru." Sakura told us and I spit it out. "Oh God, I'm gonna be sick." I said as I turned in my bar stool and ran outside for some air.

"I'm just gonna..." Lila trailed as she stood and more calmly left the stand, leaving our 'Sensei' alone to answer the questions, "It's not my place to tell you." Was all he said as he went to check on his 'students'.

"What's with you two?" he asked when he found us on bench near the stand. "It's Orochimaru's fault we're like the way we are, he was horrible to us and we loath him more than anything in this world." Lila said as I tried to fight the overwhelming nausea bubbling up at the sound of his name.

"Hey, what happened?" We all looked over to Naruto and the others walking up to us. "I think I'm gonna throw up." I whispered, drawing my knees up and burring my face into them as I held my head.

"No you're not; you just need to calm the fuck down." Lila told me, rubbing my back to calm me.

"I need to go home; I'll feel better with the others." I told her as I stood. "I'm going back to the inn; we'll leave early in the morning." I said and walked away from the group, hoping to feel better.

… **Third Person …**

"What's with her?" Naruto asked, staring after the girl. "Let's just say we know the snake bastard personally and we really wish we didn't. "Lila said as she pulled down her shirt and showed them her curse mark; it was placed on her left breast just above her heart.

She still remembered how violated she felt when she received it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki, Just the Plot and Oc's**

**! Likos!**

**! Chapter Three!**

**! Going Home and Bad Dreams!**

Lila entered the room to see Shea curled up in a ball on her bed, still looking sick. "You okay?" She asked as she walked up to her partner.

"Did he do this to me; did he do something to me to make me so sick just at the sound of his name?" Shea asked, not opening her eyes or even moving an inch from her spot.

"I don't know, he could have, or maybe you're just messed up from all the experiments he did on us, he always seem to enjoy torturing you more than me." Lila told her, sitting next to her.

"I just want it to end." Shea whispered. "Just get some sleep; I'm sure you'll feel better in morning." Lila stood and turned out the light before going to her bed and lying down.

… **The next morning… Shea's POV…**

"Shea, Shea wake up we need to go so Leader-Sama doesn't flip a shit about us being late." I heard Lila say as I was shook.

I opened my eyes and sighed before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Alright, let me get dressed and we can go." I said, feeling the after effects of the sickness yesterday.

I stood and summoned our clothes from the scrolls and dressed in a black tank top and a dark green mini skirt with fish net stockings and sandals before braiding my long brown hair and tying it with a green ribbon.

"You ready?" Lila asked as she came out of the bathroom, where she changed into a purple tank top and tight black paints while leaving her short blond hair down.

"As I'll ever be." I told her as I grabbed the scrolls and walked to the door.

Down at the lobby I waved at the inn keeper as we left, not really feeling up to a smile after yesterday.

"Ooooooh, a penny!" Lila said excitedly, about to go back for it. "No," I told her. "Why not?" She whined as I stopped her from going after it.

"Because I want to get out of here as soon as possible,"

"Fine, let's just go, I have a cookie back at base anyway." she said and waved at the guards as we past them. "Let's put our cloaks and hats on now, I feel kinda naked walking around without them." I told her as I summoned our uniforms.

Putting them on, we continued through the forest. "Ow, what the fuck Kakuzu?" a familiar voice shouted.

"Time for revenge my dear Hidan." I said in an evil voice as I ran up a tree as Lila smirked and jumped onto one opposite of me.

We waited patiently as the two partners walked into view. "Shut up, moron." Kakuzu told him and I nodded at Lila, telling her to get ready.

"Why the fuck do we have to come get the bitches anyway?" Hidan asked, rubbing his head where Kakuzu hit him.

You gotta love Kakuzu.

"They were supposed to be back at base by now, we were sent to retrieve them so stop complaining." Kakuzu told him in an annoyed tone. "What the fuck ever." Hidan said, not prepared for what was about happen.

I mouthed the word 'now' to Lila and we threw all our kunai at the immortal. "Ouch, what the hell?!" he shouted as he fell to the ground, indicating he was still alive.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I jumped out of my tree. "I guess you really are immortal." I sighed in frustration before walking up to Kakuzu and hugging the shit out of him.

"I missed you Kuzu." I told him and he chuckled as he placed a hand on my head. "Hey," Lila said as she jumped out of the tree, "I missed Kuzu too." she said as she jumped onto the miser, who skillfully caught her.

"Alright, let's go home." I said as Lila jumped off of Kakuzu before walking over to Hidan and kicking the hell out of him.

"That'll teach you to leave me outside in the cold you fucking man whore." She yelled before she grabbed Kakuzus hand and pulled him along with her, leaving Hidan on the ground bleeding out from all the kunai.

"Hey, get the fuck back here and help me!" He shouted. "Go fuck yourself!" I shouted back.

"You fucking bitch, come back and fucking help me!" He yelled. "Piss off, Hidan, before a turtle comes and kicks your ass!" Lila called, referring to the comment at base a few mornings ago.

"What the hell does that even fucking mean?" He asked as I fought to contain my laughter, "You'll never know!" She told him with a wave.

… **Camp…**

I was sitting against a tree as Hidan sat across from me with a glare. Kakuzu made us go back get him claiming he wasn't going to waste money on a new partner he would just end up killing anyway.

"I can't believe you fucking left me." He hissed.

"And I can't believe you're still blabbing about it, yes, we left you in the middle of the forest with kunai piercing your intestines wanting you to bleed out or get carried off by a bear, get over it already." Lila sighed, giving him the 'I don't give a fuck if you're mad I just want to sleep so shut the hell up and leave me alone' look.

Yes, there's a look for that.

"Would you two shut up, I'm busy over here." Kakuzu ordered from his spot a few feet away, where he was counting money, Lila was lying next to him, watching him stack the cash. "Since when did you count money in the forest?" I asked him with a raised eye brow, "Since I couldn't count it at base because I had to go find two female members that are slower than snails when it comes to missions." He grunted.

"Touché." said Lila as she looked up at the stitched man. "Whatever, just shut up and go to sleep." He told us, "Greedy bastard." Hidan and I mumbled under our breath. "Jinx, you owe me a Soda (Sponge bath)." He blinked.

"What the hell, I'm not giving you a sponge bath." He told me as he lied down. "Then I'm not giving you a soda." I said with a smirk as I too lied down.

"Damn it," Kakuzu cursed. "I lost count." He hissed as he glared at me and Hidan. We turned away with guilty looks on our faces but laughter in our heads. "$3,284." Lila told him. "Thank you." He grunted and patted her on the head, causing her to smirk.

I sighed at her behavior and went to sleep; not wanting to be awake when Kakuzu finds out Lila took one of his 100s.

… **The next morning…**

I was sitting in a tree, since I had the last watch, looking for any sign of an intruder when I heard something move below me, looking down I saw Hidan roll over to his side.

I shook my head at him with a smirk before I turned to face forward again, only to black out a second later.

… **Third person…**

Shea fell out the tree, landing directly on top of the sleeping Hidan. "Ow, what the fuck bitch?" he asked as he jumped to his feet in shock. "What the hell?" He asked himself as he picked up the unconscious girl. "Hidan, why are you cursing this early in the morning?" Lila asked as she rolled over to face him.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" She asked when she saw the unconscious Shea. "I didn't do a damn thing." He told her as he leaned Shea against a tree. "Shea, are you alright?" Lila asked as she rushed over to her partner.

"Wait, what the hell is this?" Hidan removed a dart from Shea's neck. "We need to leave, their probably watching us as we speak." Lila walked over to Kakuzu and hit him on the arm. "Kuzu, wake up we're under attack." She whispered, hitting him again.

Kakuzu sighed and sat up, "What the hell do you want?" He asked. "Shea's been hit by a dart, we're under attack." She told him again and he was on his feet and by Shea in seconds. "She's been poisoned; we need to get her back to base so Sasori can take a look at her." He grunted, looking around before picking her up.

"We need to leave; we don't have time to fight." He added when Hidan went to say something. "Fine." the immortal sighed as they took off running towards base.

Half way there the two men heard a yelp behind them. Turning they saw Lila lying on the ground with a dart in the exposed skin on her chest. "Get her; we don't have time for this." Kakuzu told Hidan, who went and picked Lila up off the ground before they took off running again.

… **At base…**

"Has anyone else noticed how peaceful it is now that Hidan's not here, un?" Deidara asked, laid out on the couch. "Yeah, it's nice to just sit here and enjoy the silence." Kisame sighed from his spot on the other couch, closing his eyes with a faint smile.

_**Tick.**_

"Sasori, meet us in the infirmary now!" Kakuzu said as Hidan kicked the door down and ran through the halls to said room. "What happened?" The puppet asked when he entered the infirmary to see Shea and Lila lying unconscious on two of the beds.

"They were Fucking poisoned, why the fuck else would you be here." Hidan told him.

Sasori ignored him as he studied the injection spot, before leaving the room in a rush. "What the hell puppet fucker, your just gonna leave?" Hidan called, just before Sasori returned with a needle and injected the two girls with the antidote.

"Oh," He said, "I'll be in my fucking room." And with that the pain in the ass left the room, leaving the stoic members to sigh in relief to finally have him gone.

"So?" Kakuzu asked, "They'll be fine, they just need to rest so the antidote can spread faster." Sasori told him just as Kisame and everyone else came in. "What happened, un?" Dei asked, taking in the unconscious females.

"They were poisoned, we couldn't sense the attackers and they didn't show themselves, they just blew darts at Lila and Shea." Kakuzu told them and Kisame got a freaked out look on his face. "Are they going to be okay?" He asked.

"They'll be fine, they won't wake up for a few hours but that's actually a good thing, their steady breathing will help the antidote catch up with the poison faster." Sasori told them before sighing,

"I need to inform Leader-Sama of their current state." He said and Kakuzu nodded, "I need to give a mission report so I'll join you." He said and followed the puppet out, leaving the others alone to stand in silence.

"They'll be fine, just give it time." Itachi told them, patting Kisame's back before leaving to his room as Zetsu fazed through the floor to go… somewhere, "Tobi will stay if Deidara-sempei and Kisame-san want Tobi too!" Tobi practically screamed in their ears. "Tobi get out, un!" Deidara yelled, causing the masked men to yelp and run out the door.

"I swear I'm going to blow him up one of these days, yeah." Dei said as he glared at the door where the subordinate disappeared, he stopped, however, when Konan entered.

"I'm sorry, but I need you two to leave so I can get them changed." she said and the two men sighed before leaving, "Let us know if anything changes." Kisame told her as he walked by. "Of course." she said and shut the door after they were out.

… **That night…**

Kisame was lying in his bed almost asleep when he felt presser on his chest. Jerking in alarm his eyes shot open to see Shea sitting meditation style on his bare chest.

"Shea, what are you doing, you need to rest." He told her as he propped himself up on his elbows, causing her to slide slightly down his chest. "Orochimaru," She whispered to him, crawling off him to sit on his bed. "What do mean 'Orochimaru'?" He asked, giving her a worried look.

"It was him, I know it." She told him, hugging herself the horrible thought. "How do you know?" He sat up and looked in her eyes for any sign of doubt, worried when he didn't see any.

"Because I had that uneasy feeling I got when he was around before he was kicked out of Akatsuki, that and we were shot on our curse marks." she said, worry and fear in her eyes. "What did he do to you before we found you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Let's just say it wasn't pleasant for us." Shea told him before a knock sounded at the door and Konan walked in. "I knew you'd be in here, now come on you can go to your room or back to the infirmary but you need to rest." She said, walking up to the other girl.

"Awww, can't I stay with Nii-San?" Shea whined like a child before Konan looked toward Kisame who nodded. "Fine," the blue haired women sighed, "But you need to sleep." She told her. "Okay, I will." Shea said and curled up in Kisame's bed as Konan left.

"Night, Kisa." She said and closed her eyes. "Night, kid." Kisame sighed before lying down and trying to sleep.

… _**Dream…**_

"_Who are you two?" Kisame asked the two girls with fluffy tails and pointed ears curled into a ball with each other in the corner of a room they never used. _

_First they kick Orochimaru out and now they find two girl type animals in base, what's next, Deidara falling in love with Tobi?_

"_M-my names Shea and th-this is my f-friend Lila." Shea told him, hugging Lila tighter, "What are you doing in here?" He asked them, getting into a fighting stance. _

"_W-we were kidnapped b-by Orochimaru, h-he's been doing th-things to us." Lila whimpered._

"_Are you ninja?" Kisame relaxed slightly when they shook their heads, "W-we know some of the basics but we n-never trained and took the title of a Shinobi." Shea told him. _

"_Th-though he still cut off our chakra use w-with these collars." Lila added, touching the collar around her neck._

_Kisame sighed and stood up straight, "Come with me, my leader will need to know of you." He told them and they shakily stood to their feet. _

"_Where are you from?" He asked as they walked through the empty halls. "Kirigakure." Shea told him. "Iwagakure." Lila answered. _

"_I thought you said you two were friends?" He said, glancing back at them to see them nod. "When you're k-kidnapped and held hostage together you t-tend to form a bond." Shea said, moving closer to Lila._

_Kisame knocked on a wide set of double doors before entering at permission to. "Leader-Sama, I found these two in the unused part of base, they claim Orochimaru kidnapped them and held them here." He said, gesturing to the girls behind them._

"_Hmm, how long have you been here?" The pierced man behind the desk asked. "A-a few months." Lila told him. "Are you ninja?" He stood and started to walk over to them. "N-no, we're n-not." Lila answered. _

"_Then you're useless to me." He growled and the two girls whimpered. "I should kill you right where you stand." He continued, "But it's obvious you two are different, so you'll be trained to become more powerful and the results of your first mission shall decide if you stay of not, do you understand?" _

_He walked off when they gave him nods and turned to Kisame._

"_Kisame, you'll train the brunette, take the blond to Sasori and tell him to train her." Pein ordered. "Hai," Kisame bowed before turning and ushering the two girls out into the hall._

"_Follow me." He said and walked toward a door at the end of the hall. Knocking he waited for the puppet to answer. "Yes?" Sasori asked before studying the two girls behind the shark man, taking in their tails and ears._

"_This is Shea and Lila; you'll be training Lila under the authority of Leader." Kisame told him and pushed the blond toward the other man causing her whimper slightly. _

"_Why?" he asked, looking the girls over. "I'm not sure myself, he just gave us strict orders to train them." the blue man told him. _

"_Fine, now leave us be." Sasori said as he pulled Lila into the room and shut the door. "He won't hurt her will he?" Shea asked as Kisame lead her to his room. _

"_Nah, he won't hurt her if Leader-Sama orders him not to." He told her and she sighed. _

"_Alright, you will be staying here with me." he said as he opened the door to his room and let her in. "I take it we won't ever get to go home again?" She asked though she already knew the answer. _

"_I won't lie to you kid, I don't know." He sighed and she sat on his bed. "So when does training start?" She asked, wanting to take her mind off the thought of never seeing her family again._

"_In the morning, for now get some sleep." He told her as he sat in a chair and pulled a book out of the book shelf next to it, "But this is your bed." She said. "So?" He asked and she blushed slightly._

"_I don't mind sleeping on the floor if you don't want me in your bed." She said. "I don't mind, now sleep." he said._


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki, Just the Plot and Oc's**

**! Likos!**

**! Chapter Four!**

**! Back to Normal and Telling Secrets!**

"Shea, wake up it's time for breakfast." I heard Kisame's voice and sighed before cracking my eyes open. "I'm not hungry, go away." I groaned and rolled over. "That's one of the side effects to the antidote according to Sasori; he said you need to eat despite the fact that you don't want anything." I was told.

"Fine." I sighed and sat up before looking up at Kisame and smiling. "Hi." I laughed and he chuckled. "Hi." He ruffled my hair with a smirk before pulling me out of his bed.

"C'mon, you need to change so we can go eat." He told me and led me to my room before giving me a little push inside and shutting the door.

I smiled at his antics and dressed into a white, long sleeved, knee length dress with slits up the side that stopped at my hips and tight black ninja shorts before leaving the room.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen and entered to see Lila messing with Dei and Hidan, Sasori and Kakuzu threatening them, Zetsu was in the corner glaring at all of them, Tobi was chatting with an annoyed looking Kisame about bunnies and why they hopped, and Itachi was talking to pein and Konan about neighboring villages and allies.

"You guys' are so messed up." I told them as I sat at the table next Hidan. "Shut the hell up, you're no better." he said. "Ah but that's where you're wrong, my dear Hidan." I told him.

"I openly admit I'm severely messed up in the head, therefore, I'm better then you." Lila nodded her head in understanding while everyone else just gave me weird looks.

"Stop judging me." I pouted as Konan sat a plate in front of me. "We only judge you because we love you." Lila told me in a motherly tone.

"Speak for yourself, I fucking judge her because it's fun." Hidan said. "So you're saying I bring joy to your life?" I whipped away imaginary tears and hugged the immortal.

"Get the fuck off me, bitch." He said as he tried to push me away. "Neva, I'll keep you forever and ever and ever!" I said and hugged him the way Tobi taught me, successfully cutting off his air.

"Can't… fucking… breath." He let out a sigh when I released him and glared at me as I started to eat my food. "You liked it." Lila said in a mocking tone. "Shut the fuck up." He said, finishing his breakfast and standing, "I'm going to pray." He grumbled before leaving.

"And he thinks we care, that poor, messed up piece of shit." Lila shook her head and a few people chuckled while others just smirked.

… **One hour later… **

"Bye Kisa, Bye Itachi, Have fun and be careful." I said as I saw Kisame and Itachi getting ready to leave for a mission. "Will do, Kiddo, bye." Kisame smiled and ruffled my hair. "Hn, goodbye Shea." Itachi said with a bob of his head before they left, not coming back until at least tomorrow.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch in boredom. "Shea?" I heard Lila call, "Yeah?" I asked, sitting up to look at her from around the couch. "Me and Konan are going out for supplies and want to know if you wanna come with us." She asked.

"Yes, finally something to do!" I yelled as I jumped up and ran to my room before grabbing and slipping on my cloak, I zipped it up and ran back to the living room to see Konan and Lila waiting by the door. "We aren't wearing our cloaks; we don't want a lot of attention to slow us down." Konan told me and I sighed as I took it off and sat it over the back of the couch.

"Now, let us go." I declared as I ran outside. "Has she had candy today?" I heard Konan asked Lila. "I think so." She replied, and, now that I think about it, I did have candy today… Oh well, I'm sure it'll were off sooner or later.

"Maybe we should wait till she runs a little of that off before we unleash her in the village." Konan suggested, "But I want to go now, I'm so bored cooped up inside, it's not healthy for me." I said, letting them know I could hear them.

"Fine, but only as long as you don't hurt anyone." Konan sighed. "I promise, now let's go." I then took off running toward the village, Konan and Lila right behind me.

… … …

I was currently sitting on a bench, bored as hell, because Konan insisted Lila and I stay put while she got supplies for… something. Lila was a few feet away checking out a jewelry stand despite the fact that she doesn't even wear jewelry.

"Eeep!" I heard Lila and turned to see a big white dog licking the shit out of her face. "Lila," I said as I stood and walked over to her. "You know not to touch random animals that could swallow you whole, y-oof." I was knocked to the ground by the white furry beast as it covered my face with kisses.

"Akamaru, down boy." a boy said as he ran up to us and the dog removed its tongue from my face. "Finally, I can breathe again." I gasped as I stood and backed away from the animal. "Sorry, he usually doesn't do that to people, I don't know what's gotten into him." the boy said.

"What the fuck ever, it's not like he hurt us or anything." Lila smirked, petting the dog on the head. "Actually, I think that fall bruised my tail… bone." I added quickly when Lila elbowed me in the side and the boy gave me a weird look.

"Anyway, I'm Shea and this is Lila." I said, trying to change the subject. Lila waved and the boy smirked, "I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." He pointed at the beast like dog which wagged his tail and licked Lila's hand.

"Kiba, it's time to go." A soft voice said and we turned to see girl with long blue-black hair and a boy with sun glasses walk over to us. "Oh guys, meet Shea and Lila, Shea and Lila meet my team Hinata and Shino." Kiba said and Hinata gave a soft smile as the Shino just nodded.

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" Kiba asked as he pulled my shirt down to reveal my curse mark. "Don't touch me." I snapped, swatting his hand away before grabbing Lila's and stalking off, sick at the thought of the snake bastard.

"Okay, I have everth- what happened?" Konan asked when she saw our faces, "Let's just go, I need sleep." I told her before walking off back towards base.

… **At base…**

I plopped down on my bed and curled up in a ball; hoping sleep would help fight the overwhelming nausea.

Closing my eyes I focused on the silence and slowly drifted off to sleep, not sure where my dreams would take me and not caring as long as it wasn't here.

… **Dream…**

"_C'mon Shea, you don't want to be late for your first mission do you?" Kisame asked as he walked over to the bed and shook the sleeping girl._

"_Can't I do that tomorrow, it's so early." Shea whined, rolling away from the shark man. "It is early, but Lila's already up and excited for this mission, do you really want to let her down?" In the year that Kisame has been training her he's found out she has a weak spot for her friend, also that she's extremely ticklish under her feet._

"_Fine, but only because Lila will come in here and drag me away if I don't." Shea sighed and Kisame smirked in victory as she stood and walked to the bathroom to get ready. "I can feel you smirking!" She said through the door and Kisame's smirk fell into a frown as he left the room._

_After getting dressed Shea walked to the kitchen to see that Lila, Sasori, and Kisame were sitting at the table, Lila and Kisame eating while Sasori was reading a book. "What time is it?" She asked as she sat down next to Sasori._

"_4:00 A.M." The puppet sighed, glancing at her. "When do we leave?" Shea asked, "4:30, we got you up early so you can eat." Kisame told her. "I'm not hungry." she told them with a sigh._

"_You should eat; you'll feel ill if you don't." Sasori said, not looking up from his book. "How would you know?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she awaited the answer. "He's Sasori-Danna, he knows everything." Lila said and Shea sighed, "Fine, I'll eat, but it's not because you told me to." She added when Sasori smirked._

"_Wouldn't dream of it." he said. "Of course not, you don't sleep." Lila said and Shea laughed at the annoyed look on Sasori's face. "Lila one, Sasori three hundred and fifty six, she's catching up with you." Shea told him with a smile._

"_Oh my, what ever will I do?" He said in a bored, sarcastic tone, turning the page of the book. "What the hell is in that book that is so interesting to you." Shea asked as she sat back down with her cereal. "Poisons." Was all he said to her as she took a bite of her food._

… _**In the forest…**_

"_Do you know where the hell we're going?" Lila asked as she and Shea walked. "Yes, there's a trail just up that hill, if we follow that we should be there on time." She was told before her friend stopped with a sickening look on her face. "Shea, are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_I'm fine, let's just keep moving." Shea said as she continued on. "Are you sure, you look pale and nauseated." Lila told her. "I feel pale and nauseated, I'm sure it's nothing though, just keep going." Shea assured her as she walked up the hill._

"_Nice to see you again, girls. Sorry for leaving you at base, I planned on going back to get you but I knew you would come out alone eventually." An eerie voice said from behind them, causing them to freeze and turn to the one who spoke._

"_What do you want, Orochimaru?" Lila asked him. She was looking almost as sick as Shea was; only now Shea was clutching her head and taking deep breaths to fight the sickness off. "I came to take you with me so I can continue what was interrupted last year." he told them and Shea threw up in a bush._

"_Fuck off; we're not going back with you." She seethed, glaring kunai at him. "Well, my dear, you don't have a choice." And with that the battle commenced._

… … …

_Tobi and Zetsu were walking back to base after getting supplies when they saw something in the distance. _

_Getting closer they saw the former member standing over the two new ones. "Lila-chan, Shea-chan!" Tobi yelled as he ran toward the two, causing the paled skin snake to curse and disappear._

"_Are they okay, Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked the plant man, who kneeled down in front of the two distraught and unconscious girls before cursing worse words then the snake when he saw the curse marks._

…

"Shea, wake up." Lila said, causing me to jump in surprise. "What is it?" I asked as I sat up. "It's time for lunch." Lila told me, sitting on my bed and giving me a worried look. "Still sick?" she asked. "A little, I'm sure it'll go away once I eat something." I told her as I stood and walked to the door.

We walked to the kitchen and I was shocked to see Itachi and Kisame were back already. "You're back early." I said as I took a seat next to Hidan.

Konan put a plate in front of me before doing the same with Lila and sitting down in her seat next to Leader-Sama.

"It was an easy job." Kisame told me before getting a good look at me. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine, just a tad bit nauseated." I said as I ate. "What the hell bitch, you better not throw the fuck up on me!" Hidan yelled as he jumped out of his seat and backed away. "Hidan, sit down." I told him. "Like hell, I'm not gonna get fucking sick." He said and I sighed.

"I can't believe you're making this big a deal out of it." I told him. "What the fuck ever, I'm out." he said before stalking out of the room, passing Sasori as the puppet man entered. "Do I even want to know?" He sighed. "Nope, you don't." Lila told him as he took the seat Hidan was just in, sitting in between me and Lila.

"So what are you doing out of you cave?" I asked him and he turned to glare at me before taking in my expression. "Are you ill?" He asked and I sighed. "Yes Sasori, I'm ill, now are you going to make a big deal about it like Hidan did?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow before turning to Lila, "I take it that was why he ran out the way he did." Sasori said and Lila nodded with a grin on her face.

"Now I know how to get rid of him." She said as her gin grew evil and rubbed her hands together like some evil scientist as the room grew dark and lighting struck behind her. "I'm just gonna ignore her." I sighed as finished my food and stood.

I walked to my room and shut the door behind me before I went to the bathroom for a shower.

I grabbed some clothes before turning on the hot water and stripping; I washed my hair and body and just stood there under the water, enjoying the feel of it as it helped me to relax and feel a little better.

Getting out I dried off and changed before walking out to my room as I dried off my hair with a towel before leaving the room and going to the training grounds to relieve some stress.

I walked to the middle of the grounds and pulled out my kunai before forcing chakra into them and aiming at a tree, it went through the tree, the tree behind it, and the tree behind that tree before it lodge itself into the ground where it caught on fire.

"Where'd you learn that, un?" I heard Deidara ask as he entered the grounds. "I saw my sister, Mizuka do it before I was kidnapped." I told him and forced down the sick feeling I got. "So your sister had the fire element too, yeah?" He asked as he came to stand beside me.

"Yep," I told him with a smile. "So was it just you and your older sister or did you have more siblings?" he asked. "I had a baby sister too, her name was Hataru; I loved them both but hated being middle child." I sighed. "Why is that, hmm?" He took out a kunai and started target practice.

"My older sister got all the new things, the baby got all the attention, and all I got was a bunch of 'we're busy right now' and 'borrow your sisters', it got old pretty fast so I just stopped asking and did things for myself." I said as another kunai hit the ground and caught on fire.

"That sounds awful, why would you stay with them, Yeah?" Die asked, aiming for another tree.

"It was easy to live with them because I knew they loved me they just didn't have time to show it, and I knew why they gave my sister new thing and the baby all the attention. Mizuki needed new stuff, I just wanted, and Hataru needed attention because she couldn't do anything by herself, besides, I did just fine without anyone and Mizuki talked and did stuff with me when she didn't have a mission, so it's not like I didn't get any attention at all." I told him, throwing another kunai.

"I still think your parents should've done stuff with you more often." He said, concentrating on the kunai. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't change anything back then even if I could, despite all that I was happy and liked the way things were." I told him my eyes not leaving the kunai as it flew through the air.

"Well then that's all that matters, un." He said. "Exactly." I agreed with a smile. "Would you like to spar, it'll give us both something to do in our boredom." I asked and he smirked.

"If you think you can handle me." He said. "Please, I can take down Kisame with just a pout, I'm sure I can handle measly old you." I told him and got into position as the battle started, smirking to myself as I charged at him.

… **Third Person…**

The other members were in the living room chatting about random things with each other when suddenly they heard bombs going off and the smell of smoke come from the training grounds door. "This can't be good." Lila said as they stood and ran towards the training grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki, Just the Plot and Oc's**

**! Likos!**

**! Chapter Five!**

**! Running Away and Rock, Paper, Scissors!**

Deidara and I stopped our fight as everyone busted into the room, the shocked looks on their faces made me look around to see that part of the training grounds was on fire and the other part was blown up and crumbling as vines lay in random spots.

I gave Deidara a serious look and he returned it as we walked up to each other, we met in the middle where our serious faces cracked and we high-fived each other. "We are so awesome!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air in victory.

"Yeah, let's see how awesome you are when Leader-Sama sees this."Lila said, causing Dei and I to stop our victory dance and gulp. "Shit, I forgot about him." I cursed. "How do you fucking forget the man you work for you stupid ass bitch?" You should already know that was Hidan.

"And how do you forget pants?" I asked him with a smirk. "That was one damn time, let it the fuck go!" He shouted before storming off with a huff. "When did he forget his pants and why didn't I notice." Lila asked.

"Oh, He forgot his pants last month, you didn't notice because it was three in the morning. I walked out of my room and saw him roaming the halls pantless and humming the best friend song." I told her, and she laughed along with Kisame and Deidara while everyone else smirked in amusement, well, almost everyone.

"Do you know how much money it will take to repair the damage you've caused?" Kakuzu hissed, glaring at us as if he was willing our heads to explode. "Um… Dei will pay for everything." I said, pushing the blond forward as I ran and dived out the hole in the wall to the safety of outside. "No I won't, un." The bomber said in a rush as he followed me.

"Ow, Deidara that hurt." I grunted as he jumped out the hole and onto me. "Sorry, but you deserved it after putting me on the spot like that." He told me. "We can still hear you." Itachi said in a deadpanned voice.

"Damn it." I cursed, pushing the idiot off of me before darting into the forest. "Hey, wait for me, yeah!" Dei called as he followed me.

… **Five minutes later…**

"When do you think it will be safe to go back to base?" I asked Deidara as we sat in the middle of the forest together, the sun slowly making its way down as the moon came out. "I don't know, un, we'll just have to wait and see." He told me as he played with some sticks.

"Guh, I hope it's soon, I don't think I can last very long without killing you and that verbal tick of yours." I told him, banging the back of my head on the tree I was sitting against. "You lived with me and my verbal tick for the past three years, yeah, why would it bother you now?" He asked and I sighed.

"I could always tune you out back at base; here I have to listen to you because there's nothing else to do." I told him and he gave me a look. "Anyway, wanna play a game?" I asked and he sighed. "Sure." he agreed reluctantly and I held out my hand making a fist, he caught on and did the same.

"Rock, paper, scissors (un)." We opened our fist and he gave me a weird look. "What the hell is that, yeah?" He asked when he saw me wiggling my fingers around. "An explosion, I just melted your scissors." I told him with a smirk, which he returned. "As clever as that is, it doesn't count, un." he said and I pouted.

"Why not?" I asked, still wiggling my fingers around, "Because it's called 'Rock, paper, scissors' not 'Rock, paper, oh just screw it I'm gonna cheat'." he told me and I sighed. "Whatever, I'm going back to base, Kisa will protect me if need be." I told him as I stood.

I started walking away when suddenly an arm slinked itself around my shoulders. "So if I say it counts, you'll hide me from the others, yeah?" Deidara asked as we walked.

"Yes." I told him. "Okay, then it counts." he said and I threw my hands into the air. "Victory is mine!" I yelled and he rolled his eyes as we snuck up to the hole in the training grounds, everyone was gone so it was the perfect entrance.

I climbed over what was left of the wall and crawled over to the door that lead into base. I searched for any sign of people and when I found none I motioned for Deidara to follow me.

"Get your tail out of my face, yeah." he said in a hushed tone as we crawled down the hall ways. "If you'd get your face away from my butt you wouldn't have that problem." I whispered/hissed back, wagging my tail in his face.

"Touché." he said as we heard something move down the hall we were about to turn down. "Quick, get in the closet." I rushed quietly as I pushed the blond into the supply closet before following him in.

"What are you two doing?" Sasori sighed. "How'd he find us?" I whispered over to Deidara. "You forgot to shut the door, yeah." He whispered back. "Damn, first the hats and now this, I'm gonna end up killing us all if I don't be careful." I cursed, "What the hell are you talking about?" Sasori asked, his inpatients showing.

"Never mind." I smiled at him before turning to Deidara. "You're on your own, bitch." I told him before darting past the puppet and to my room where I locked the door and sat on my bed before looking at the clock. "Awww, it's time for bed already." I sighed, getting up off my bed to get some clothes for a shower.

Once all the dirt and twigs from the forest was gone I crawled into bed and curled up in the blankets before dozing in and out of sleep.

…

"Shea, it's time for breakfast." I heard from behind me before opening my eyes to see Lila leaning over me. "How'd you get in here?" I asked her, rolling over to face her.

"Shea, I've been Akatsuki for three years and in that time I've mastered the sword, I can throw kunai faster than I can run, and I can control the puppets Sasori-Danna gave me, I'm wanted in five villages, loved in three, and I'm the partner of a crazy psychopath; I think can pick a lock that only requires a kitchen knife." She told me.

"You could've just said the door; I didn't need to hear all that." I groaned as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Whatever, just get up and come eat before Hidan comes in here." she sighed as she walked to the door. "Why would Hidan come in here?" I asked, worried I didn't want to know the answer.

"I don't know." She shrugged as she shut the door behind her. I sighed as I stood and changed out of my night dress into some black pants and a sliver tank top before brushing my messy hair and braiding it, tying a black ribbon around the end to keep it together.

Leaving the room I walked to the kitchen to see only half of the organization. "Where's leader-sama, Konan, Tobi and Zetsu?" I asked, already knowing Sasori never comes to breakfast when everyone's up. "Don't know, don't care." Lila said as she ate. "How is it when those four disappear nobody knows where they go?" I said as I sat down at the table.

"We don't bother to ask, yeah." Deidara said. "Well you should, because one of these days I'm gonna get curious and sneak into that office and probably see something that I will die over." I told them. "That'll be one less person I have to pay for." Kakuzu said, causing me to glare, "Hey, you're forgetting I bring most of that money in." I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"No you don't, I'd actually be saving money with you gone." He told me, unfazed by my glare. "Well damn, Lila we need to step up your game." I said, crossing my arms. "Why the fuck is it only my game?" She asked offended. "Because we all know it ain't me." I told her. "Not a word, Hidan." I glared as said man opened his mouth to say something, only to shut it a second later to eat his food.

Lila sighed as she stood and rinsed her plate off in the sink before leaving the room to go do… something. "Well, that was a nice talk but I'm not hungry so I'm gonna go outside and do stuff." I told them as I stood and walked out of the room.

I walked outside and ran up a tree before sitting on a branch and soaking up the sun. "Why'd you come out here?" I asked Lila, who I knew was sitting on a branch a few feet above me. "To get away from the chaos inside, you?" she asked. "I need even out my tan." I said.

"What tan, you're as pale as an unused piece of printing paper." Lila said and we both laughed before being interrupted.

"Lila, Shea, you have missions." We looked down to see Itachi at the bottom of the tree holding two scrolls. "Why two?" Lila asked as we jumped down in front of him. "Two separate missions to collect bounty." He told us.

"Shea, you'll be going to Kirigakure with Kisame since you know the area, Lila, you'll be going to Iwagakure with Deidara for the same reasons, be ready to leave at noon, not a moment later." he said before walking off back to base.

"Well, this should be interesting." Lila said as we walked to base to pack. I stayed silent as I walked to my room; I was finally going back to my village for the first time in three years after just disappearing.

Does my family think I'm dead, are they still looking for me, did they even look for me in the first place, am I even gonna see them, will we recognize each other, have they forgotten about me and moved on with their lives, can I blame them if they did, what if they asked where I've been, what will I tell them, what if they want me to stay, what if they see me with Kisame, what will happen to him, what the hell am I gonna do?

"Nervous?" I turned to see Kisame leaning on my door frame watching me. "Very." I told him as I started packing my weapons. "Don't worry, Imouto, I'm sure no matter what happens everything will be fine." He said as he walked over and sat on my bed.

"No offence Kisa, but that didn't reassure me in the slightest." I told him and he sighed. "Then you'll just have to wait and see." He said. "That only made it worse, what kinda pep talk is this?" I asked in frustration. "One you're not listening to." I was told before being hugged.

"It'll be okay, we might not even see anyone you know." He told me and I sighed at the contact but it only helped a little. "I'm counting on it to be just a normal mission, without any distractions." I sighed "Why does it seem so imposable?" I asked, leaning into my Nii-San.

"Because it is." he said, "You ruined it, I was this close to feeling better before you said that." I told him as I pushed him away and went back to my packing. "Sorry." He chuckled.

"Try to calm yourself before we leave, we don't need anyone thinking you're weak do we." He smiled as he ruffled my hair. "Of course not, my reputation as the coldest person here would be ruined and Itachi would take my place, I refuse to lose my title to a weasel." I teased before smiling as Kisame laughed, "Good, now finish up packing and meet me at the door." He said before leaving.

After packing I dressed in a black mini skirt and red tank top before putting on some ninja shoes and my cloak. I brushed my hair out of its braid and pulled it back in a high pony tail before putting on my straw hat and sealing my things in a scroll.

Taking a deep breath I walked to the entrance where I met up with Kisame, Deidara, and Lila before we all left. "Bye guys, don't blow up the innocent." I said and smiled when Lila hugged me.

"I can't believe we're going on missions without each other, I might not be able to stop myself from doing something stupid." She said and I laughed. "It's only for a few days, and don't worry, I'm positive you're going to do something stupid. But then again, me being with you never stopped you before." I told and she smirked.

"C'mon, we gotta go, hmm." Deidara said from his clay bird. "I'm coming, keep your pants on would ya?" She called back with a roll of her eyes. "I wasn't insinuating on taking them off." Dei said with a confused look on his face. "I swear, you'd think with him being Sasori-Danna's partner he would know sarcasm by now." She sighed before she jumped on the bird and the two flew off.

"I hope they don't screw up." I said as Kisame and I walked off into the forest. "You and me both." He sighed and adjusted Samehada on his back

… **Fifteen minutes later…**

I was sitting on Kisame's shoulder as he walked, bored as hell and looking for something to do as I raised my hand to hit another tree limb above me like I've been doing for the past five minutes to try and rid myself of said boredom.

"How much longer until we stop for camp?" I asked, wincing when an acorn hit me in the head. "We've been walking for fifteen minutes; you've been on my shoulder for the past ten so we have at least a six more hours until we camp." he told me and I sighed.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to entertain myself then." I told him as I was hit on the head with another acorn. "I blame you for that." I said in irritation.

"Why would you do that when it was your idea to sit up here and hit branches, you should have known it was only a matter of time before they would start fighting back?" He laughed.

"But you're the one that let me sit up here and hit branches despite the fact that you knew they would eventually attack me." I told him with a smug smile and he rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever floats your boat, kiddo, whatever floats your boat." He said.

"But I don't have a boat Kisa; if I did, I would be in it instead of on your shoulder." I teased, resting my head on top of his.

… **First Person, Lila…**

"You bore me, Dei, entertain me." I sighed as laid flat on my back on the bird's tail. "What? no, un, I'm not entertaining you." He told me. "But it'll give you something to do to." I tried, looking over at him.

"I have something to do." He said, not turning his gaze from in front of him, "And what's that?" I asked, rolling over to my stomach and resting my head on my hands.

"Stirring the bird so we don't go plummeting down towards the ground in an ungraceful fashion before we hit and various body parts litter the ground now painted with our blood, yeah." he told me. "Oh yeah, that." I said with long sigh.

I stared down at the village below before getting a wonderful idea. I then started to spit on random people and watching reactions as they try to find who did it.

Best. Game. Ever.

I was laughing my ass off at this one lady's reaction when something happened that I was definitely not expecting,

I was hit in the face by a bird.

"Damn you, you feathered Bastard!" I shouted, shaking my fist at it. "What are you doing back there, yeah?" Deidara asked, glancing back at me. "Playing 'life or death' with a pigeon." I told him as I glared at the bird that was now flying away like nothing had happened.

"You'll pay for that, you hear me, pay!" I shouted to it.

… **First person, Shea… Eight hours later…**

Kisame and I eventually started running to get there faster, well Kisame was, I was running because I pissed off some squirrels, shhhh, I haven't told him yet.

"Alright, we'll set up camp here." He said as we stopped in a little clearing. "I'll go find something to eat, you start the fire." He told me as he darted away from the little area and into the woods.

We had to hunt since our scroll with the food in it somehow went missing. In truth I was using it to fight off a squirrel and accidently dropped into a river… so… yeah.

I sighed, happy the squirrels seemed to have left as I started picking up little sticks from the ground before setting them up and starting the fire I was practically forced to make as the blue man ran off and left me.

"Now I wait." I sighed to myself as I lied on my back and stared up at the diming sky and took in the fresh air. "Alright, I'm back." I looked up to see Kisame holding a dead deer. "Oh, I so got dibs on that whole leg." I told him as I ripped off the leg I wanted and held it over the fire. "Ah, the smell of deer," I sighed in happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki, Just the Plot and Oc's**

**! Likos!**

**! Chapter Six!**

**! Konoha stalkers and family reunions!**

"Shea, what are you doing?" Kisame asked as I stroked Samehada. "Petting Samehada." I told him with a smile as we walked through the forest. "Why." He asked, giving me a questioning look. "Because I'm bored and Samehada doesn't get enough love from me." I said. "Okay then." He sighed, choosing to ignore me and my stupidity.

"So when do you think we'll get there?" I asked, stopping my pets to look up at him. "It won't be long now." He told me, "Guh, can't we go faster, I want to get this mission over with already." I sighed and he took off running.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I called as I darted after him, "How is it cheating if it wasn't a competition to begin with?" Kisame asked when I was beside him. "You should already know everything's a competition with me." I told him as I picked up speed and passed him.

"Oh no you don't." He said and ran passed me. "Hey!" I called as I sped up again, running beside him as we both ran at top speed. "I'm not losing to you." I told him. "You don't have a choice." He said. "Wall!" I yelled and we both skidded to a stop in front of said wall.

"That was close; I nearly went 'Splat'." I said with a sigh of relief as Kisame chuckled. "It's not funny." I whined, taking off my cloak and hat and letting my tail wrap around my waist for the look of a belt as Kisame changed his skin color and shed his cloak before we sealed them in scrolls and walked along the wall to the front gates of Kirigakure.

We handed the guards the information we needed to before walking inside. "Split up, we'll find the target sooner that way; we'll meet up here in two hours." Kisame told me before we split up to search.

I ran through the village searching for our target when something ran into me, I did a back-flip to stop myself from hitting the ground before looking up at the thing that hit me. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." A pale blond girl that kinda reminded me of Deidara said.

"No problem it was my fault for running so fast." I said before looking at her head band and sighing. "Oh god, is there any fucking place Konoha ninja aren't, I mean seriously, I'm not even safe in my own village?" I asked myself as I ran off to continue the mission.

I ran for a few more minutes before stopping when something caught my eye, I turned and smirked when I saw what I was looking for.

… **First Person, Lila…**

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the thirtieth time since we started flying again, currently leaning my back against Deidara's as we sat on the birds head. "Actually, yes, we are, un." He told me and I could tell he was relieved.

"Great, now land so I can go pee, I needed to go for past hour." I told him. "I didn't need to hear that." He sighed, flying over the walls of our village to land on a house where Dei sealed up our cloaks and hats as I let my tail form a belt.

We jumped off the house and I ran behind it while Deidara waited for me to return, "Feel better now, hmm?" He asked a minute later as I walked back to him. "Much, now let's go." I said and we walked off in a random direction.

… **Five minutes later…**

"I can't fucking believe he got lost in our own damn village that stupid idiot." I cursed under my breath as I searched for Deidara.

I had already taken out the target and had been ready to go home by the time I notice my temporary partner was gone.

"Excuse me." I heard, turning I saw three ninja running up to me. "Yes?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Have you seen our sensei?" The girl asked.

"He's tall, green, looks exactly like this?" She then shoved a boy wearing green spandex, orange leg wormers, and a bowl cut hair due in my face. "Yosh!" he yelled.

"Can't say I have," I said, taking a step back. "But since we're asking for people have you seen a tall guy around here, blond hair in a half pony tail, skinny, looks a lot like a girl?" I asked them, receiving weird looks.

"Oh, you can't say anything; you have him on your team."I said, pointing at the boy in front of me. "Hey, you're from Konoha." I stated, seeing their head bands.

"Yeah, why?" a boy with long black hair and pale eyes asked. "Do you know a boy named Naruto?" I again received weird looks. "Yeah." the girl said uncertainty in her voice.

"Well, tell him he needs to watch were he's fucking going because if I have to hear Shea complain about bumping into him one more time I'm gonna snap." I told them.

"Who's Shea?" She asked, "My teammate, leave it at that, anyway, if you see my friend tell him to meet me at the gates in an hour." I told her before walking away from them, once again searching for Deidara.

"What a youthful soul." I heard the green dude say from behind me as I walked away, looking anywhere and everywhere for the blond.

…**First person, Shea…**

I ran to the gates after taking out the target, just hoping Kisame was already there. My running slowed when I caught sight of my shark brother walking the streets in front of me. "Kisa Nii-San!" I yelled as I dived onto his back.

"Hey kid, I hope you found the target because I sure didn't." He said as I jumped off of him and held up a bag. "Is that his head?" Kisame asked as he took it from me and I shook my head with a smirk. "Eww." he said, holding it away from him, "What, it was a joke." I told him and he sighed.

"Perv." I said under my breath as we started to walk away. "Shea?" I froze at the voice, making my face as emotionless as possible before turning around to see the last person I wanted to run into here.

"Mizuka, nice to see you again," I said as she hugged me, fighting the urge to hug her back.

She pulled away after a moment when she saw I wasn't going to hug her back and I saw tears in her eyes. "You're a ninja?" She asked after a moment, taking in the Ame head band Leader had given to me and Lila when our training was completed before looking at my pointed ears strangely.

Swatting her hand away as it went to touch them I sighed. "Is that so hard to believe?" I questioned her latter comment. "What happened, Mom woke me up in the middle of the night saying you were gone, why did you leave?" She asked, the tears falling from her eyes as she let the ear thing go, "You act like I had a choice." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight as I waited for my words to sink in.

"So you didn't leave, you were taken?" She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Of course I was, did you honestly believe I would just leave?" My voice was like glass as my eye's hardened even more. _I can't believe they thought I would leave in the middle of the night without saying a word to them. While I was being tortured they weren't even looking for me._

"No, but Mother-" I cut her off. "That was always your problem, Mizuka; you always listened to our delusional mother and never saw the things that were right in front of you." I told her, pushing her hands off of me. "But, if you were taken why didn't you come back when you escaped?" She asked, taking a step back from me.

"Now who said I ever escaped?" I asked her. "What do you mean?" She looked at me and then to Kisame, who was standing beside me in a protective manner, watching us. "I didn't escape, I was freed, in a since." I told her and her eyes landed on me again.

"So why didn't you come home?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Easy, I didn't want to." I said, giving her a cold glare, "And can you blame me, I was basically by myself living in that house, sure, when you weren't on missions you would hang out with me, but it was rare when you didn't have a mission and our parents sure as hell weren't gonna waist time on me, they had 'better' things to do." I growled as Kisame placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me a little closer to him.

I leaned into him as I tried to calm myself.

"That's not true, Mom and Dad loved you, they still do, and if you would come home you would see that." She told me. "I have a new home in Ame so I don't need this place, I never did, and I'm not wasting my time to see two idiots that mean nothing to me, if they really want to know why I didn't come back tell them to look in a mirror." I said before turning around,

"Let's go Kisame; I'm ready to go home now." I said before walking away from the girl I used to call my sister with the man I now claim as my brother.

… **First Person, Lila…**

"There you are!" I said as I ran up to the blond. "What the hell happened?" I asked him. "Sorry, yeah, I got side tracked." He told me, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I have the target so let's go?" I asked him and he smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He said and we started walking through the streets.

"So, I heard about Shea's past, what about yours, un?" He asked, slipping his hands in his pockets as he kicked some loose rocks on the ground. "Well, there's not much to say about my family beside the fact that I wasn't really a part of it." I sighed,

"I'd rather not talk about, maybe some other time." I told him.

"So your family sucks just as much as Shea's." Dei stated what he got from her silence. "Yeah, I guess." I said.

I then picked up speed, Dei following me. "Make a bird; I'm not walking if I don't have to." I told him and he sighed as he pulled clay from his pouch.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki, Just the Plot and Oc's**

**! Likos!**

**! Chapter Seven!**

**! The Way Home and Girlish Screams!**

… **First person, Shea…**

"She hates me now; the one person that ever loved me in the first place, hates me." I groaned from Kisame's back where I had my face buried his shoulder. "She doesn't hate you, believe me, I know what hate feels like." He told me.

"How can anyone hate you, Kisa, you're smart, sweet, drop dead sexy, anyone who doesn't see that are either blind or stupid, possibly both." I said, hugging him from behind. "I'm glad you think so." He chuckled. "Good, because I do." I said before sighing.

"I'm depressed." I told him, "Don't be, you've been gone for three years so she has no right to hate you." He assured me, "Thanks but, I don't feel any better." I told him, sitting my chin on his shoulder as I stared ahead.

"Don't worry, kid. You probably won't ever see her again anyway." He said, petting my head in a reassuring manner. "Now I feel worse." I groaned as I once again buried my face in his shoulder. "Okay, I'll just stop talking." Kisa sighed, picking up speed so that we'd get to base faster.

…**First person, Lila…**

"I should've killed him; I think that would've looked more bad-ass." I sighed, thinking over an encounter with a rather flirtatious and touchy man as I lied on the tail of the clay bird. "It would've, un." Deidara agreed from the head. "And that's why you're kinda awesome." I laughed.

"Kinda, hmm?" He looked upset and gave me a small glare.

"You could be even more awesome if you'd do as I told you and cut your hair until you at least have people wondering if you're male or female unlike now, as they just assume you're my prettier best friend." I frowned at my words as I realized Deidara was in fact prettier.

"How much longer, this bird smells like shit?" I sighed, covering my nose after sniffing the clay bird. "Not long, and if it's so bad why are you sniffing it, yeah?" he glanced back at me as I rolled over to my side.

"Oh don't give me that, you've put your nose in plenty of strange places. Do you honestly think Shea wouldn't tell me about you being near her ass?" I gave him a look and he blushed deep red.

"Shut it, hmm." he looked way and focused on flying while I laughed evilly to myself before I remembered why I was upset in the first place.

… **At base… Third person…**

Everyone was lounging around the living room in boredom after supper when Deidara and Lila walked in.

"I do not look like a girl, un! It is more than obvious that I'm a guy!" Deidara yelled as they passed through the room.

"Oh really, is that why every time we leave base some random dude hits on you?" Lila asked in a mocking tone.

"Name one time a guy hit on me, because I certainly can't remember any!" the blond was furious and Lila seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.

"So you don't remember when we were about to leave Iwagakure and that guy stopped us and asked you out, I believe his exact words were _'H-hey, I know we don't know each other, but, um, I just thought, ya know, um, would you like to, um, go out with me or… something?'_." She said in a fake male voice as Deidara turned a deep red and entered leader-Sama's office to give a mission report, Lila entered behind him with a victorious smirk on her face.

As soon as the office door shut the front door opened and Kisame entered with an upset looking Shea on his back. "And then the night I was kidnapped, Mom made pie, it was raspberry and super delicious." She mumbled to him as he carried her to her room.

The entire way back she sheared practically her entire life story with him, not sleeping and barely eating anything.

"It sounds delicious." he spoke to her like she was a child as he plopped her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

By the time he got to the door and turned out the lights she was already asleep, snoring lightly as a little drool slid from her mouth.

…

"Why the hell did that take so long?" Lila asked as she and Deidara finally exited the office two hours after they had entered.

"How should I know, Hmm? I'm just glad it's over." Deidara sighed as they entered the now nearly empty living room.

The only people in there now was Sasori, who was reading a book, Kakuzu, who was counting his money, and Hidan, who was lying on the couch half asleep and half watching a weird, violent cartoon on TV.

"Wow, you guys are real party animals." Lila deadpanned when she took everything in.

Deidara snorted in amusement which caused Hidan to jump awake at the sudden sound. "Huh, what?" he asked, looking around in slight confusion. "I swear, it's like you're a bunch of old hags at a nursing home." She sighed as she plopped down on top of Hidan, who was now fully awake.

"Damn it, bitch, get your fat ass off me!" He yelled as he rolled over and tossed her into the floor. She was just about to attack when Kisame entered the room to stand behind the oblivious blond man-women.

"Would you keep it down, Shea's trying to sleep." He said and Deidara let out a girly scream in his shock.

Everyone stared.

"What." Hidan started.

"The." Lila continued.

"Fuck." Hidan finished.

"Damn." a voice breathed out. Everyone turned to see Shea standing at the door in her night dress staring at Deidara with wide eyes.

Deidara blushed a deep shade of tomato red as Hidan and Lila started laughing, Kisame snickered, and Sasori smirked before going back to his book.

"Well, un, I'm just gonna-" the blond then darted from the room in a yellow blur. "Just when I thought nothing could surprise me…" Shea trailed as she walked into the kitchen for a class of water before she shuffled back to her room, shaking her head and mumbling about the madness she had to live with every day of her life.

… **Morning…**

"Where's Shea, she normally doesn't miss breakfast?" Konan asked as everyone filed into the kitchen and took their seats. "Still asleep, she didn't get any sleep on our way back from Kiri so she's sleeping in for a few hours." Kisame told her and she nodded as Pein entered and sat down.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before they heard a loud crash coming from down the hall. "What the hell?" Lila asked as they all darted toward Shea's room before kicking the door down and getting into fighting stances.

When they looked around the room they were startled to see nothing out of place, even Shea was still in bed snoring softly.

"Huh?" Hidan huffed in confusion as they studied the room. "I knew it; I knew we would all go insane if we lived in this tiny base together!" Lila hissed at everyone before storming out mumbling about how she blamed Tobi.

"Well this was a fucking waste of time." Hidan grumbled before being hit over the head, "Shut up, Shea's still asleep you moron." Kakuzu told him.

"Well I was." Shea said from her bed as she sat up and brushed the hair from her face. "So how can I help you this fine morning?" she asked as she gave them all a look.

"We just thought we heard something, go back to sleep." Itachi told her as he took his leave. "I seriously doubt I'll get any sleep with all of you running through base like chickens with your heads cut off." she sighed as she climbed out of bed and walked to her bathroom.

She paused before entering. "You can leave now." She gave everyone an expecting smile as they scrambled toward the door.

"Retards." she shook her head before opening the bath room door. She was about to shut it when something caught her eye.

…

Everyone was in the kitchen waiting for Shea to come and join them before they started eating, well, everyone except Sasori, who was in his room doing whatever Sasoris' do when their alone when Shea's scream echoed through base.

"What now?" Pein sighed, his hunger getting to him as they all dashed back to Shea's room.

As they entered her small bathroom the first thing they spotted was the man lying lifeless on the floor with a kunai in his neck, second was a trembling Shea as she stared in shock at the body.

"Oops." Was all she said as she looked up at the eight men, the two women, and the Tobi in front of her. "Shea, why the hell do you have a dead body in your floor?" Lila asked as if this was normal.

"I didn't mean to kill him, I just wasn't expecting to see him here and he scared me so out of reflex I grabbed one of the kunai I keep strapped to my leg and jabbed it into his neck, Ya know, like I did when Hidan thought it would be funny to grab my foot and drag me under my bed that one morning." She told them as she pulled the kunai from the man's neck and rinsed it off in the sink.

"That was funny." Lila snickered evilly, rubbing her hands together like a mad scientist. "Who is he?" Kisame asked, ignoring Lila as Shea walked over to stand in between him and Itachi. "I haven't the slightest clue." She told him with a sigh.

"Why and how the fuck did he get in?" Hidan asked and Shea shrugged. "Beats me." she said before turning and walking out the door. "I'm hungry, let's go eat." She ordered, stopping at her bedroom door to wait for the others.

…**Time skip…**

Shea and Lila were sitting at the kitchen table playing go fish as they listened to Deidara and Hidan argue about who got the remote in the other room, Lila laughed quietly as the argument suddenly turned violent.

"I love these guys'." She sighed as she shook her head, a small smile showing on her face.

The smile was short lived however, when Hidan ran in and lifted her out of her chair just as Deidara came in. "Don't fucking move or your girlfriend gets it." Hidan told him, using Lila as a threat and a shield all at once.

Shea got out of her chair and backed away slowly as she took in the furious expressions on the blonds' faces.

"We are not together (un)!" they yelled as Lila swung her foot back, she looked happy when Hidan fell to the floor, holding his junk as he spit out curse words to Lila and Dei, who were laughing there asses off at some of the words he chose.

Shea blinked twice before sighing, she knew the moment Hidan ran in the game of go fish was over. "I'm gonna go find Kisa Nii-San." She told them as she watched Hidan tackle Deidara, who was waving the remote in the Jashinist's face and doing an 'I win' dance.

She looked over at Lila to see her fall to the floor holding her side as she laughed at the two idiots she worked with.

"I guess no one cares." She said, shaking her head as she walked to the door. She stopped only once when she heard a crash to make sure no one was bleeding too badly before leaving out to find her Nii-San.

She went straight to the training grounds, knowing Kisame and Itachi usually trained at this time of day, when the sun was just low enough to have just sunk behind the layer of trees surrounding the training area.

Walking out into the cool breeze Shea turned and shut the door behind her before walking a little ways away from base to the outdoor training grounds, since the indoor training grounds were still destroyed.

As soon as she entered the large clearing she was blasted with water, the force of the attack throwing her into the tree behind her.

"Shea, are you alright?" Itachi asked, looming over her as she spit out a mouth full on water. "No, I'm all wet." she pouted before she was lifted up from behind. "Sorry Shea, I wasn't expecting you." Kisame apologized with a sheepish grin.

"Expect the unexpected." She told him with a sigh. "It's okay though, I was gonna ask if you wanna come swimming with me after you finished training anyway." She shrugged, ringing out her shirt. "You can come to if you want, 'Tachi." She smiled at the passive Uchiha.

"Hn." he replied but she's lived with him long enough to sort out the tones he uses. "Great, Kisa will you be coming?" She asked, leaning her head back against his massive chest to look up at him.

"You bet." His grin grew as he rumpled her hair. "We'll be done here pretty soon, why don't you ask the others if they wanna join us?" He suggested.

Shea let out a sigh. "I guess I could since it'll be kinda boring just sitting here waiting for you… Okay, both of you meet me in my room as soon as you're changed into your swim suits." She said before she darted off toward base.

"She's in a hyper mood today." Itachi commented as he and his partner watched the retreating girl. "Yeah, but at least she isn't as bad as Tobi." Kisame shivered at the thought before he and Itachi continued the rest of their training.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki, Just the Plot and Oc's**

**! Likos!**

**! Chapter Eight!**

**! Swimming and Solo Missions!**

Shea darted inside her room after telling everyone about the swimming trip before going straight to a treasure chest at the foot of her bed and lifting the top open. "Now, which one do I want?" She asked herself, looking through the large assortment of bathing suits in the chest.

"I'll take you." She smiled as she held up a black bikini with a dark purple flower on the left side of the top.

As she changed she noticed it didn't really cover her all that well, it looked small as she looked herself over in the long mirror on her wall. "Oh well." she shrugged, everyone here at base as seen her butt naked many times, Zetsu more than others for his habit of fazing through the floor without warning.

Everyone has walked in on each other so many times they all just got used to it and didn't bother to act shy or nerves, most of the time it was like they didn't even notice one was naked, with the exception of Hidan of course, who has to make perverted comments even when he's the one naked.

After making sure the strings to her top were tied in knots, for Hidan likes to untie them and run off with it, Shea walk into her bathroom and grabbed a towel before leaving her room.

As she entered the hall way she smiled at the rest of the Akatsuki, minus Pein, Konan, and Zetsu. Pein and Konan were too busy and Zetsu didn't like to go swimming.

"Alright, let's go have some fun!" She said excitedly as she jumped on Hidan's back so she didn't have to walk. "Why the fuck are you on me, Bitch, go find someone else to fucking ride." Said Jashinist ordered as he tried to shake her off.

"Just go with it, Hidan. You know she isn't going get off until we're at the lake." Lila sighed, rolling her eyes when Hidan started cursing under his breath as they all walked toward the exit of base.

"Besides, Hidan, you're the most comfy out of everyone else, then it's Kisa, then Kakuzu, Itachi, Tobi, leader, Deidara, Konan, Lila, Zetsu, and Sasori comes in dead last because his puppet body is as hard as a rock." Shea told them, causing Hidan, Deidara, Lila, and Kisame to snort in laughter.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Lila said perversely, and laughed with said men. Kakuzu shook his head while Sasori rolled his eyes at his former student.

"CANNON BALL!" Shea screamed as she dived off Hidan and into the water before jumping eight feet into the air. "COLD!" she screamed before falling back into the water with a large splash, successfully soaking the other members.

**... Later…**

"Marco!" Kisame called as he closed his eyes and stretched out his arms. "Polo!" everyone else in the lake (Hidan, Tobi, Shea, Deidara, and Lila) yelled back. Itachi, Kakuzu, and Sasori all lied out on the ground with books in their hands.

Shea let out a squeak of shock as Kisame dived on her, both sinking under water while everyone else laughed at them.

"It's not funny. That was really scary." Shea told them as she came out of the water on Kisame's back, said shark grinning victoriously.

"That was fucking hilarious." Hidan laughed. "You should've seen your face, un." Deidara had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Priceless." Lila said, laughing just as hard as the other two.

"Is Shea-chan okay?" Tobi asked as he ripped her off of Kisame and hugged her. "No." She gasped, "Can't… breathe." as the arms around her loosened she sucked air through her lungs.

"Tobi is sorry!" Tobi yelled. "It's okay Tobi." Shea told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tobi's it!" She yelled to everyone as she darted over to Kisame and climbed on his back again

"Shea." said girl wasn't sure how long they stayed out in the water, but as she turned to the voice she saw Leader-sama walking over to them

"What is it leader-sama?" She asked as she got out of the water and grabbed her towel. "I have a solo mission for you." He told her and her eye's grew wide.

She never had a solo mission before, she never really wanted one. She hated being alone, especially in a strange place doing something dangerous.

"What's the mission?" She asked as she dried off and took the scroll. "Information." he told her. "You will leave for Konoha as soon as you're packed. You are to gain the trust of the ninja there and get as much information on Naruto Uzumaki as possible." as he spoke she looked the scroll over.

"But Leader-Sama, why can't Lila come with me?" she asked, looking up at him. "Lila is too much like Hidan, too unpredictable. This mission is too important to take chances with, you will go alone, and you will stay in Konoha and gather as much information as you can. You have one week before you are to return." Pein told her before turning and heading back to base.

"I'm not too unpredictable." Lila growled before punching Hidan in the face and disappearing slowly under the water. "Okay then, I guess I need to go pack everything." Shea sighed before she was picked up in a hug. "Be careful, Imouto. We'll meet you at the door to see you off." Kisame told as she hugged him back.

"Kay, I'll pack slowly so I won't have to leave so soon." she told them as she walked back to base, making sure to keep the pace slow.

As she entered base she sulked to her room. She didn't want to go by herself, her entire ninja life she had Lila or another Akatsuki member with her, she felt vulnerable doing a mission alone.

She walked over to her clothes before stuffing them into her backpack and sealing them in a scroll. After that she repeated the movements with her weapons.

Soon everything was packed and she took her time showering before she changed into a gray tank-top and black mini skirt complete with heavy boots and her Akatsuki cloak.

She let out a heavy sigh as she stuffed the scrolls in her cloak and walked to the entrance. She walked to Kisame first, mostly because he was the first one she saw. "Bye Nii-San." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck as her lifted her into a hug.

"Bye Shea, stay safe." He told her. "I will." she said as she gave Samehada a pet. "Bye Samehada, I'll miss you both." She sighed before Kisame put her down and she moved on to Itachi who was standing next to his partner.

"Bye Itachi, make sure Kisa doesn't kill his gold fish, I would hate to have to buy a prince sharky the XXIII (23rd)." She told him as she hugged him. "Bye Shea. And I'll do my best." He told her as he returned the hug with one arm.

"I'll miss you." She said. "Hn." He responded but his tone told her he felt the same.

She let go of him before moving on to Lila, where both girls threw their arms around each other, "Remember female Akatsuki survival training rule number one and you should be fine." Lila told her. "Huh?" Shea pulled back to cast her partner a confused look, causing the blond to sigh.

"Never squat to take a piss before you check for poison ivy." Lila told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Right, I'll learn from your mistakes." Shea told her and pulled her into another hug. "Don't kill Hidan before I get back, I would like to see my dream come true." She said before continuing on with her good byes'.

When she finally got done she was running late and had to run at top speed to get back on schedule. After a while the sun started to sink, letting Shea know she was once again back on track and could stop for the night.

She didn't bother making a fire, the night was warm and she didn't feel like eating anything so she retrieved her sleeping bag and curled up in it, it only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep.

**Time skip - Second day in Konoha**

Shea's eye twitched in annoyance as the blond drug her through the streets introducing her to his friends.

She couldn't be rude and tell him to fuck off because she was the one who agreed to it, but in her defense she really wasn't expecting everyone in the damn village, which also consisted of two the legendary Sannin, one of which being the Hokage.

"Please tell me that's all of them." Shea whined as they left the Hokage tower. "Yep," Naruto said with a grin, his hands behind his head as they walked. "So what do you wanna do now?" He asked.

"Actually Naruto, I need to go meditate for a little while, a friend of mine back at home said it was a good way to stay calm and keep a level head in battle." Itachi really helped her out with that, he'd sit with her while she meditated to keep her focused.

Every time she got side tracked he'd hit the back of her head while telling her to focus. After a while she could finally stay focused on her own. Only now she has to do it every day or she gets stressed out.

"Oh, okay," Naruto said, looking more than a little disappointed. "We can do something later though." Shea said quickly, wanting to get rid of the kicked puppy look on the boys face. "You can even invite all your friends so I can get to know them better." She smiled softly as the blond perked up.

"Okay, we can get lunch tomorrow!" He said. "Sounds great, just come to my apartment when you're ready, if I'm not there then check the park, that's where I meditate." She told him as she started to walk to walk off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you!" The blond called, causing Shea to turn. "Not that I'm complaining, but, why'd you come back to Konoha?" He asked and she shrugged, "We don't have any missions anytime soon so I thought I'd come back as a little vacation, Lila was going to come with me she had other things that needed to be taken care of." She said before walking away to the park where she found a nice tree to sit under away from all other people.

Then, taking a deep, calming breath, She let everything go, the stress the blond idiot gave her, the stress of her first solo mission, the stress from being away from home and the others, she let it all fade away as her heart slowed to a steady pace and her muscles relaxed.

She didn't know how long she stayed there but when she opened her eyes the sun was nearly down and the moon was taking its place in the sky.

"Day two of solo mission, glad it's over." She sighed to herself as she stood and brushed the dirt off legs and skirt.

As she walk back to her temporary apartment Shea couldn't help but watch people as they hurried to their homes to get ready for a peaceful night sleep.

As she entered her room she quickly showered and changed into her night dress before crawling into bed.

"I can't wait for this mission to be over." She whispered to no one as she blew out the candle on her night stand and pulled the blankets over her.

She let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes and faded into a dreamless sleep, welcoming the darkness that consumed her.

**Next Day**

"Hey Shea, you ready to go get lunch with us," Sakura asked as Naruto barged into the apartment with everyone else, not bothering to knock. "Shea?" the blond called; when she didn't answer he started walking around looking for her.

"Umm, N-Naruto, m-maybe we should leave. It's o-obvious she isn't here." Hinata said as they entered Shea's bedroom.

"Hey, what's that?"He completely ignored her as he walked over to pull a book out from under Shea's bed. "Looks like a photo album." Tenten said as they all gathered around and opened it.

There were two pictures to each page and some couldn't help but laugh at the first one. The first pic was of Lila and Shea.

Lila was lying on her stomach on a pool floaty in what looked like a lake with Shea on her back striking a surfer pose.

The one under it looked like it was taken only a second later, Lila was sitting on her knees on the floaty with a victorious smirk on her face while behind her Shea's legs were in the air as her entire top half was engulfed by water.

On the other page was Shea tackling Lila off the floaty as said blond screamed and flailed around as she tried to not fall off.

The pick under it showed her failure as nothing could be seen of the two girls except a half of Shea's foot sticking out of the water.

"That looks like fun." Hinata smiled, but their laughs and smiles were short lived as they turned the page and saw none other than Itachi Uchiha.

The pics looked like they were taken on the same day as the first four; Itachi was lying under a tree in a pair of swimming trunks as he stared up at Shea, who was hanging upside down above him on a tree limb.

He had a small smile on his face while Shea grinned like a crazy person as her arms and hair dangled down in the Uchiha's face.

Under it was almost exactly the same except in the second Lila was in the back ground pealing a banana.

Next was of Lila, Shea, and Tobi making a very impressive sand castle. It had three stories, a mote, and what looked like a princess at the top story window calling for help.

Under it showed all three of them covered in the ash of their castle with shocked looks on their faces (Their just guessing with Tobi) and in the background they could see Deidara and Hidan rolling on the ground laughing as Kisame glared daggers at them from a few feet away.

Frowning intensively, the Konoha Nin turned the page, only to find Kisame again.

In the first pic it was him and Shea, both had their eyes closed while Kisame gave a huge grin and Shea kissed his cheek. At the bottom of the pic was writing that said 'Nii-San's first kiss'.

Under it they were in the water with Lila and Deidara, The girls were playing patty cake while sitting on the guys' shoulders, all four laughing.

The Konoha Nin stayed quiet as they studied the next two pics; it was obvious they were taken on a different day.

This time it was of Kakuzu, the Akatsuki member was sitting in the kitchen, mask off, with an annoyed look on his face as Lila stood behind him giving him bunny ears with her fingers and a stupid look on her face.

The second pic was of Lila and Shea; Lila had her bottom lip sucked in and her front teeth stuck out as she crossed her eyes.

Shea was next to her with tears streaming down her face as she laughed too hard at her retarded partner.

The page was turned again as the silence was left unbroken by the ninja looking through the book.

The first pic was of Shea and Hidan, Shea had her eyes closed as she stuck out her tongue and held up two fingers in a peace sign.

Next to her Hidan had an arm draped around her shoulders and a smirk on his face as he flipped off the camera.

The second pic was of Shea, Lila, and Tobi. The two girls were on either side of the masked member, both had their arms wrapped around him and their tongues on his mask, tasting it.

The konoha Nin shuddered at the two pics but continued anyway. A laugh escaped some as the saw the next pic.

It was of Leader sitting at his desk, a ringed eye twitching, as Shea peaked out from behind his chair. You could see only half her face and her fingers curled around the top of his chair as she tried to be sneaky.

In the back ground you could see Konan with a hand over her mouth as she tried to keep from laughing at her comrades'.

The second pic was of the three Akatsuki females', their faces were squashed together as their tongues stuck out in all directions.

Turning the page again they couldn't help but be surprised.

The first was of Lila and Hidan singing into microphones as they danced with the song on the karaoke machine.

Under it was like the first, except it was of Shea and Deidara. They had their arms wrapped around each other, swaying as they sang an obvious slow song.

Next looked to be on a different day. It was of Konan, Shea, and Lila covered in baking ingredients' with their heads bowed as they stood in front of an irritated looking Leader. The words at the bottom of the pic said 'Leader was pissed, but we girls had fun!'

The pic under it looked to be in a forest. It was of Lila and Sasori, Lila asleep with her head in Sasori's lap while said puppet read a book, his free hand resting on his students arm almost protectively.

After flipping through the hole book there was a small silence in the group. "We should take this to Hokage-Sama right away." Ino said. "Right!" the others agreed before they all took off running toward the Hokage tower, book in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki, Just the Plot and Oc's**

**! Likos!**

**! Chapter Nine!**

**! Faking a Past and Leaving Konoha!**

Tsunade had a degusted look on her face as she flipped through the album, but she couldn't help the small smile when she saw two certain pictures.

One was of a sleeping Kisame lying on his stomach in his bed, his face turned to the camera and his arm hanging off the side.

Shea lied on his back in the same position, her head rested on his neck, her arm dangled beside his, and her legs lied on either side of him on the bed.

Both were sound asleep and you could tell Deidara and Lila took the picture by the two shades of blond hair at the top corner of it.

The one under it was also of Shea, but this time she was with Itachi and Lila.

It looked to be an older picture seeing as they all looked younger and the two of the corners were ripped slightly.

The two girls were doing handstands on either side of the meditating Uchiha, obviously a training exercise, while kissing his cheeks. He had an almost nonexistent smile as he pretended not to notice.

'_Never in my life have I ever thought '_the'_ Itachi Uchiha could be so… '_Caring'_, defiantly a rare find,' _Tsunade thought before turning her attention back to the group in front of her as they waited for her to finish.

"So what should we do Tsunade-Sama?" Kiba asked, Akamaru at his side. "Nothing." she told them. "But, Tsunade-Sama…" Sakura started before she was cut off.

"No 'buts', if she really is a member of Akatsuki then this is an S-Ranked situation." She told them, giving them all a stern look.

"Awww, c'mon, we could be, like, spy's or something!" Naruto whined. "Actually, as much as I hate to agree with Naruto, that's not a bad idea." Ino said and the others nodded as Naruto seemed to only notice the agreement instead of the insult.

"And you think you can handle it?" Tsunade studied the group as they all nodded, some were more eager than others.

"Very well, get as much information from her as you can without letting her know what you're doing." She told them before shooing them off.

After returning the photo album to Shea's apartment the Konoha Nin set out to find the Akatsuki member.

They soon found her under a rather large tree in the park, whispering softly under her breath in an unknown language as she meditated.

"Hey Shea, wanna come get ramen with us?" Naruto asked as they walked up to her, causing her to jump.

After calming down she turned to the group to see most forcing smiles while some didn't even bother. "Umm, sure." she said as she stood, brushing the dirt off her pants as they all walked to Ichiraku's ramen.

"So Shea, were you from?" Tenten asked after they ordered their food. "Oh, well, I was born and raised in Kirigakure but I moved to Amegakure three years ago to start my ninja training." It wasn't all a lie; three years ago she did start her ninja training and she was born and raised in Kiri.

"Why didn't you just train in Kiri?" Neji asked, eyes narrow as he turned to her.

She raised an eye brow at him. "Have you heard anything about Kiri? Believe me, moving was a safer plan then staying."

"What about your family?" Hinata asked. "My parents and two sisters are still in Kiri, my older sister's actually a ninja there." she told them, sipping on her drink.

"So why didn't you stay and do like your sister did?" Kiba asked. "I wanted to have new experiences, I didn't want to go home after a mission and tell my family about it just to have them shrug it off because they've already heard it before. So I moved to Ame and found me a Sensei to start my training, I've been an Ame Nin from then on." She explained.

Shea was proud of herself for making up an entire back story for herself on the spot like that.

Ino scowled. "So you just left your family and friends so you could move away to Ame?" she asked. "If you never see your family you can never share you stories."

"A small price to pay, I'm happy with my choice and don't regret it one bit." she told them.

"And what about Akatsuki?" Naruto growled, his eyes shadowed with his hair. "Naruto!" Sakura hissed, whopping on the back of the head.

Shea immediately spun toward the blond in shock as he rubbed his now sore head. "How did you find out about that?" She asked, eyes wide as she stiffened.

"We found the photo album on your bed." Sakura told her with a glare. _'Well that explains the hostile attitudes…'_ Shea thought with a sigh.

"You couldn't have told me that before so this wouldn't have been just a huge waste of time?" she asked with a sigh.

"What about your family, what would they think of your involvement with Akatsuki?" Hinata asked, trying to look angry.

It only looked kinda cute.

"I can honestly say I don't know what my family thinks and I don't really care."

Once she finished the sentence two ANBU puffed next to her and grabbed her arms.

"We have strict orders from Hokage-Sama to escort you all to her office immediately." One said from under his mask.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Shea sighed, shaking her head at the way this mission was going. "And what do you mean by that?" The other ANBU asked as they tightly gripped on her arms, just as she was hoping.

Then, she struck, her arm movements so fast they were a blur as two loud cracks were heard before she was released.

The ANBU both let out shouts of pain as the staggered back, holding their now broken wrist. "I'm in Akatsuki; do you honestly think you two can beat me just because you're ANBU? If that were the case I wouldn't be on such an important mission alone." She told them.

"What the hell?" Shea jumped three feet in the air at the sudden voice before turning to face the speaker.

"Hidan!" said man was then glomped by his female comrade, successfully knocking him back out into the street. "Why are going easy on these bastards, Fuck'em up a bit, bitch." He told her as he regained his balance and draped an arm around her shoulders, watching as the ninja filed out of the ramen shop and got into fighting stances.

"Hidan, what are you doing here?" She asked, ignoring his previous comments and the ninja behind her. "The greedy bastard's around here somewhere cashing in a fucking bounty or something so I thought I'd come see how your shitty mission was coming." he told her.

"Shitty is an understatement. Everyone here has mental problems worse than Akatsuki." Shea told him,

"Like the blond(Naruto), he insist he's gonna be Hokage and brings it up every five minutes, The dude with triangles on his face(Kiba), doesn't go anywhere without that dog(Akamaru), and don't get me started on the dude with glasses(Shino), he's got bugs LIVING under his SKIN! I just wanna go home with your craziness so I can get away from theirs, I'll even train with Itachi, just take me with you!" She cried as she fell to her knees and let her head rest on his stomach as Hidan awkwardly pat her on the back.

She was shocked out of her silent weeping when her bag landed next to her, containing all her clothes and weapons.

Looking up everyone turned to see Kakuzu standing a little ways off. "It's obvious your mission is over, now let's leave." The Miser ordered.

"Fuck that, I'm gonna sacrifice every one of these damn heathen bastards to Jashin-Sama!" Hidan shouted as he removed his scythe from his back.

"Kakuzu, control your bitch." Shea whined before Kakuzu's tentacles' wrapped themselves around the now pissed Hidan.

"For the record, he's not mine." The stitched man said as he placed a hand over Hidan's swearing mouth. "He's ours." He corrected.

Shea just sighed as they all puffed away from Konoha before the ninja in front of them had a chance to recover from the shock of it all.

…**Time-Skip…**

"Honey, I'm home!" Shea yelled as they entered the base. She was freaking out on the inside for when she had to give a mission report.

She has no real useful information which was the only reason she went, so she basically wasted a week of her life.

But she would worry about that later; right now she just wanted to give everyone big hugs and rant them about how much she missed them these past few days.

Shea then preceded to glomp the first person she saw, or should she say puppet.

…

Lila entered the living room after hearing Shea's voice to find her curled up in Sasori's lap on the couch rubbing her face against him like a cat as she mumbled about how much she missed him.

"Hey! Stop molesting my Danna, only I'm allowed to molest him like that!" Lila yelled, drawing the attention from Sasori to her.

"Lila!" said girl was them tackled as Sasori sighed and left the room, knowing he wasn't going to be able to read peacefully with them in the room.

"Damn, you're heavier than last time you tackled me… And you have ramen breath." Lila waved a hand in front of her nose as she let Shea rub on her in similar fashion she had Sasori.

"I missed you so much! Everyone in Konoha seemed more crazy then the last time we saw them and then they found out about me being Akatsuki, and then I broke the wrist of two ANBU, and then Hidan showed up, and then Kakuzu, and then Hidan nearly killed me on the way home because he left his scythe at the bottom of a tree I fell out of while I was sleeping but Kakuzu caught me, and all I want now is to hug the shit out of Kisa Nii-san and a sammich!" She said in one breath, leaving Lila to blink blankly up at the ceiling.

"How the hell does people like that get crazier?!" She burst, horror spread across her face as Shea erupted into laughter at how her friend didn't seem you register anything after that.

She stopped instantly however, when a stern voice cleared their throat. Both of the girls' heads swung around to find Leader standing in the door with his arms crossed and an irritated expression on his face.

"I can explain!" Shea immediately jumped off of her partner and faced their leader. "I know." he said before turning and walking off to his office.

Shea took the hint as she quickly followed him out of the room, leaving Lila lying in the floor staring after them.

Then Kisame walked in, "Did I hear Shea a moment ago?" He asked as Itachi entered behind him. "Yep!" Lila told them, a mischievous grin on spreading across her face. "You guys are never gonna believe what happened on her mission."

…

"And that's what happened." Shea sat nervously in her seat after explaining what all happened on her mission to her Leader, who sat leaned back in his chair as he listened.

He finally let out a long sigh after a moment of silence. "Did you at least get information on Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked.

"Well, heh, not really…" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before sighing and slumping slightly, "Forgive me Leader-Sama, I have failed an important mission and I have no excuses to make. I will take full responsibility for my actions and will freely take the punishment you see fit."

"You may leave." Leader sighed after a moment, waving her out as he rubbed his pounding head.

Shea quickly responded to his request, standing with a respective bow before quickly jogging out of the office.

As she entered the living room she saw Hidan, Deidara, and Lila laughing while Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi had amused smirks on their faces.

"Sounds like she really screwed up that mission, un," Deidara laughed. Shea then realized they were laughing at her, well that had to change.

Walking further into the room she let everyone see she was there as she put on a sad look and hugged everyone, not saying a word as she did made her round before standing in the middle of the room and bowing to everyone.

"It was a pleasure to know all of you; you will be greatly missed…" She sniffled before letting a tear roll down her face as she left the room.

"What the hell?" Kisame said more to himself then the others as he stood and followed her, the others right behind him. "What the hell are you talking about, bitch?" Hidan asked as the small group entered her room to find her packing.

"Well, since my solo mission had such a horrible turn out *_Sniff_* Leader has kicked me out of Akatsuki." She told them.

"What, he can't do that! I won't be partnered with Tobi!" Lila shouted as she, Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan marched out of the room shouting about how Leader would get a piece of their minds and if they got rid of Shea they were going to go on strike until she returned.

"I'm going to work on my puppets." Sasori sighed, leaving Itachi alone with Shea. "What? Don't care enough to want me to stay?" She asked, slightly offended.

"No, we're just smart enough to know Leader would kill you before he fired you." He told her, causing her to smile. "I'm actually kinda shocked Kisa fell for it, oh well, everyone's full of surprises." She sighed.

"That they are." Itachi stated as he leaned against the door frame and watched her unpack. "You wanna meditate with me? I really don't want to be in base when Leader goes off on them." She told him, he nodded and followed her out of her room before they went out the back entrance of base to the large cherry blossom tree they normally meditate under.

"That was low trick, you know." Itachi commented, "Yeah, but it serves them right for laughing at me and being stupid enough to fall for it." She told him as they sat down and let silence overcome them.

…

"Shea." said girl jumped slightly before looking over to Itachi, who hadn't seemed to move an inch. "What is it?" She as she rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"You fell asleep." He told her, not bothering to open his eyes. "Oh, sorry, I didn't get much sleep on the way back." She told him as she stretched.

At that he opened his eyes and looked over at her. "And why is that?" He asked.

"Besides the fact that every time I fell asleep I woke up nearly impaled with Hidan's scythe?" She asked sarcastically, causing the man next to her to smirk.

"I suppose that would keep someone up." He told her and she laughed, "No shit, Sherlock." She said, returning to her meditation position as she tried to stop laughing, failing miserably I might add.

Her laughter slowly died though, as she saw an angry mob led by her Nii-San approaching quickly. "Damn, sorry Itachi, I have to go." She told him as she stood and dusted the dirt off her legs. "Understandable." He stated before watching her run off, away from the group gaining ground on her.

"Shea, get your ass back here you bitch!" Hidan yelled from the group. "I'll let you kiss this ass, Hidan, before I surrender it!" She shouted back.

"Promise?" He asked after a pause, only to be punched in the face by Kisame before flying off to the side. "Dumbass!" she shouted with laughter as she ran into base and hid in the safest place she could think of.

"Hey, Leader-Sama, need any help some paper work or something?" She asked with a cheeky grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki! Just the Plot and Oc's **

**! Likos!**

**! Chapter Ten!**

**! Solutions to Fix and Bags of Hair!**

"No, but I have come up with a solution to fix your wrongs with Konoha and benefit Akatsuki greatly." He told her.

"And what would that be, Leader-Sama?" She asked, suddenly greatly regretting telling Konoha that entire back story.

…

"Where do you think she is?" Lila asked as the group searched base for Shea, she had to be punished for what she did and they intended on doing it.

"How the hell are we supposed to know, she's your fucking partner." Hidan told her in his usually loud voice.

Just then Shea walked from Leader-Sama's office with a shocked look on her face. She didn't even seem to notice the group as she walked passed them, staring ahead as if in a trance.

"Shea?" Kisame asked, immediately going into over protective big brother mode. She blinked twice before looking up at him.

"Huh?" She blinked a couple of more times before shaking her head clear. "What is it?" She asked. "I don't know, you tell me." He told her, crossing his arms and giving her a concerned yet stern look.

"Everything's fine, Oh, and Lila," She looked over at her partner, "You and I have a mission in a few days, Leader will have more information on it tomorrow." She told her before hugging Kisame, who smiled lightly and picked her up, returning the hug.

"I've missed you Nii-San." She sighed, clinging to him for a short time before he sat her down. "I missed you to, Imouto." He told her before a cheeky grin spread across her face. "Now all I need is a sammich." She proclaimed before leaving Lila to laugh at everyone else's confused looks so she could enter the kitchen.

Itachi and Kakuzu were already there. Itachi was sitting at the table drinking tea and Kakuzu was reading the paper when she entered and started pulling stuff from the refrigerator and cabinets. "And what are you up to?" Itachi asked, taking a sip from his cup as he watched her grab stuff.

"Makin' a sammich, you want one?" She asked. "Hn." He shook his head and she shrugged. "M'kay, would you like one, Kuzu?" She turned to the stitched Miser to see him shake his head with a grunt.

"Fine then, more for me." She told them, "And me!" Lila shouted as she practically flew into the room and onto Shea's back. "Damn!" the brunette gasped as she caught her, "I'm not the only one that got heavier." She breathed before releasing her hold and letting her partner fall on her ass on the hard kitchen floor.

"Ow, that wasn't necessary." Lila told her as she stood, rubbing her ass on the way up, and sat in the chair next to Itachi. "So 'Tachi, where have you been these past three hours of searching?" She asked.

"Meditating." He told her. "Really, I thought you only meditated with Shea?" She confessed. "No." He corrected.

"Well then," She sighed, brushing off the lack of conversation. "I hope you had fun."

"Hn." he answered as Shea sat a sammich down in front of Lila before taking her own seat next to Kakuzu.

The room was silent after that…

_**Tick**_

"Damn it, what the hell is this?" Hidan shouted as he entered the room holding a bag of hair. "EWW!" the two girls shouted as they grabbed their food and moved away from the bag.

Even Itachi put a hand over his cup to shield it.

"Get that out of here, are you fucking crazy!" Lila shouted to him, "You don't see Sasori-Danna playing with his puppets in the kitchen. I don't care what hobby you have as long as you keep it away from my food; now get that out of here!"

"Shut the hell up, I don't collect hair! I found this in the middle of my preying cercal!" Hidan shouted back before the two started a glaring contest.

"Maybe Jashin sent it to you?" Shea said, willing to do anything to get that bag out of there. At her words Hidan's head shot up. "I didn't fucking think of that." He looked down at the bag before giving it a thoughtful look, leaving the room with it after a moment.

Lila sighed as he left and sat back down before returning to her sammich. "Moron." Kakuzu sighed, shaking his head at his partner as he folded the paper and left the room.

Once he was gone Deidara came in laughing. "Ha, this morning I put a bag of hair in Hidan's room, yeah, and now he's walking around saying Jashin gave it to him as a reward for his obedience." He toppled over in laughter as Itachi sighed and stood.

"You better not have put any in my room." The Uchiha told him as he left the room.

As he left Deidara's laughter died before panic spread across his face and he darted out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

Shea looked over at Lila, who had just finished her food. "You don't think…" She didn't have to finish before both girls disappeared to check their rooms for a bag of surprise.

**... Time Skip…**

"How do you get this much hair?" Shea asked as she threw the eighth and last bag out. There would be nine but Tobi opened his and rolled in it.

Crazy, stupid, nasty, but lovable Tobi…

"I found it in the trash behind a barber shop, un." Deidara smirked as if he really accomplished something other than moving up on everyone's shit lists'.

"So do you make a habit of digging through other people's trash?" Lila asked, smirking evilly at him when he sent her a look.

"Shea," all three turned to see Konan standing in the door holding towels. "Could you take these to Tobi's room? He's in the shower getting all the hair off of him and need's these. I would do it but I have to search for a broom so I can sweep up all the hair." She sent Deidara a look, causing him to look away and sink down into his chair slightly.

"Yeah, I'll take them. But when you find the broom could you give Dei a good whack for me?" Shea asked as she took the towels from her blue haired friend. "With pleasure." The Kunoichi smiled.

Shea then left the room and followed the halls until she made it to the subordinate section. As she walked a man stepped in front of her.

"Hn?" She asked broadly.

…

"Achoo!"

"Damn Itachi."Kisame laughed as he moved his chess piece.

"Shut up, Kisame." The Uchiha returned.

…

"What do you think you're doing down here alone, Doll?" The man gave a seductive smirk, causing Shea to roll her eyes.

"Fuck off," She told him as she passed and walked the rest of the way to Tobi's room, keeping half of her attention on the man as he walked to his friends and started talking about her.

Sighing she knocked on Tobi's door. "Tobi?" She called before waiting, when there wasn't an answer she entered and went over to the bathroom before repeating the routine.

"Tobi, I have towels for you, may I come in?" She asked. "Of curse Shea-chan, Tobi is hidden behind a curtain!" He called to her.

She opened the door and walked in before picking up his mask. She sat it on top of the towels so said towels could sit on the counter. "Alright Tobi, see you at supper." She said as she left, making sure both the bathroom door and bedroom door were tightly shut behind her.

"So, Princess, why would you want to see Tobi-Baka?" the man from before asked as he once again stepped in front of her, this time his friends behind him.

"Shea-Sama, a pleasure to see you again." Shea turned to see Kuro, one of Kisame's subordinates she got to meet when she was in training, bowing at the waist in front of her. "Kuro, what a pleasant surprise." she smiled, bowing back.

"I ask you to forgive this group, their new here at base. So I take it Akatsuki life is treating you well." She noticed the confused looks on the others faces at the mention of Akatsuki but ignored it.

"How could it treat me any different?" She asked as she and Kuro turned back to the group.

"Oh, you didn't know Shea-Sama is a member of Akatsuki?" He asked and all the men got eyes wide eyes. "What?!" the leader asked shocked.

"Fully fledged for the past three years, and if I'm correct her training only took a year, she has the curse mark, she is considered Kisame-Sama's Imouto, she has exceptional power with her fire element, amazing chakra control, and the gift to summon plants.

"Her partner is Lila-Sama, she is known to be a lot like Hidan-Sama, unpredictable and loud mouthed. She also has the curse mark; trained by Sasori-Sama, powerful in the earth element, better chakra control then Shea-Sama, and amazing talent with senbon and puppetry.

"Both girls were kidnapped and experimented on by O-." A hand was placed over his mouth, when he looked over he saw Shea smiling at him before she released him.

"You've done your research, defiantly promising in the intelligent area, you just need to learn to watch your mouth before it gets you killed." She told him.

"O-of course, Shea-Sama, forgive me." He bowed.

She smiled at this. Shea just loved to scare the shit out of people who already feared her.

She then turned to the group, "Now step aside, I have something important I need to attend to." She told them before walking back through the many halls.

She did have something important to do, give Deidara a migraine by hitting him rapidly over the head with a frying pan for putting the bag of hair on her BED!

Ahh, revenge can be so sweet when it's delivered personally.

Upon entering the kitchen she smiled when she saw Deidara having a staring contest with Hidan.

She grabbed a frying pan from the cabinet before slowly turning to the men at the table. As if sensing her stare they both slowly gulped and turned their heads toward her.

"Please fucking tell me you're mad at him this time." Hidan pleaded as he pointed a hopeful finger at the blond.

He let out a sigh as she nodded just before she took her first swing.

It missed as Deidara ducked and darted out of the kitchen. "Ha, epic fail, Bitch!" Hidan laughed before the frying pan hit his face, causing him to fall back in his chair with a bloody nose. "Shut up, Hidan." She hissed before darting into the living room.

"I know you're in here!" She shouted, "I can smell your fear!" She then proceeded to sniff the air for his sent.

Catching it she rolled her eyes as she opened the storage closet door and found him crouched in the floor shielding his head, "Really, you're an S-Ranked criminal and _'this'_ is the best you could come up with?" She asked.

"Shut up, un, I panicked!" He shouted, causing her to laugh at him. "Okay, I won't hit you. Just stand up and stop looking so pathetic, it's making me be ashamed to call myself Akatsuki." She told him with a sigh, placing a hand on her hip.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he stood and started to dust off the dirt on his clothes. As soon as he took his eyes off of her she brought the frying pan up before slamming it down hard on his head.

"Ow! I thought you weren't going to hit me, yeah?" He shouted as he rubbed the bump on his head. "I lied." she stated with a shrug before skipping off with a cheeky grin on her face.

She skipped back to the kitchen and put the pan back where she got it before she started to prepare supper, since she missed three of her kitchen shifts while on her mission she had to make up for the lost time now.

"Watcha makin'?" Kisame asked as he entered the kitchen and walked up behind her. "Ribs, Hidan paid me twenty bucks as a bribe and now I either make them or get cursed at for the next three days." She told him.

"Why is it only three, Hidan usually curses at people for months?" He asked. "Lila and I start our mission in three days." She looked down slightly depressed. "Oh yeah," He sighed, "Leader-Sama informed Itachi and I of that just a little while ago, I'm gonna miss you, kid." He sighed as he ruffled her hair.

"I'll miss you more." She continued, "I'll miss you most." He finished as they both smiled. "I doubt that highly, you can't miss me as much as I'll miss you, it's just not possible." She told him with a 'holier than thou' smirk as she turned around to face her Nii-San.

"Never say never." he said as he returned the smirk. "You really want to play this game with me; I win every time." She warned and he was about to speak when Hidan entered the room. "Damn it, Bitch, you broke my face." He whined.

"It's not the first time." Kisame told him as he sent him a glance. "What the fuck ever, when's the food gonna be ready I'm fucking starving?" he asked as he plopped down in a chair.

"I just started cooking so I'd say about an hour." Shea told him as she leaned against the counter. "Why the hell does it take so damn long?" He asked as he slumped pitifully in his chair. "Their ribs, Hidan, they take time to cook. So unless you've decided to join Zetsu on the flesh eating side of the crazies you're just gonna have to wait for your food to cook." She told him with an eye roll.

"Fine, call me when it's fucking done." He said before he stalked out of the room, passing Lila as she entered. "What was all that about?" She asked as she took a seat. "He's hungry." Kisame explained as he sat next to her.

"Oh." She said in understanding. "Well I just came in here to asked why Dei's in the supply closet rubbing his head and mumbling about frying pans being better weapons then Kunai." she told them.

Kisame instantly laughed and looked over to Shea. "I take it that's how you broke Hidan's face?" He laughed even harder when she nodded victoriously. "That's my Imouto." He said proudly as Lila jumped out of her seat.

"Hidan's face is broken? Oh, I so have to get a picture of that!" She then ran out of the room, nearly tackling Itachi as he entered. "Sorry Itachi!" She called as she ran down the halls.

"Hn." was all he said as he took a seat. "Kisame, Itachi, would you two like some tea?" Shea asked, moving from the counter.

At their nods she pulled out what she needed before starting a batch and leaned against the counter. "I got it!" Lila screamed from somewhere in the base. "What does she got?" Sasori asked as he entered and sat down.

"A picture of Hidan with a broken face." Kisame explained as Shea smiled before Lila ran in and tackled her, the first thing Shea realized was that Lila had her hand in her bra, the second was that she was hiding something in there, not molesting her, and last was that it was probably the camera's memory card.

"Lila, remove your hand from my boob please." Shea sighed before the hand was ripped out and Lila jumped to her feet. "Shh, don't tell Hidan." She whispered right before Hidan entered, ripped the camera from her hand, and threw it out the window into the rain.

"Nooooo! It's not water proof!" Lila screamed as the silver haired man left the room cursing under his breath. As soon as he was gone Lila moved in to retrieve the memory card, only to have her hand slapped away as Shea stood.

She then proceeded to dig through her bra and pull out the small disk, "Why couldn't you have hid it in your own bra?" she asked as she handed it Lila. "Because if Hidan suddenly gained half a brain and noticed the card was gone he'd know it was there." She told her.

"Whatever, just try to refrain from doing that again without warning." Shea sighed as her partner saluted her before sticking the memory card in her own bra and took her seat across from Itachi.

… **Time Skip…**

As everyone entered the kitchen Shea sat plates in front of them.

"So how was everyone's day?" She asked with a smile as she sat; it grew when Deidra and Hidan flinched. "Busy." Leader-Sama answered as he ate. "Hey, I offered my services and you declined." She told him. "Yes, because I'm smart enough to know you would have screwed it up." he answered, causing her to pout as everyone laughed at her.

…

"It was very good, Shea, thank you." Konan smiled as everyone started to finish and put their plates in the sink. "Thank you, Konan. It was a piece of cake once I got everyone to sit down and stop being crazy." Shea told her, standing as she gained a surprised look from the bluenette.

"You accomplished the impossible?" She teased. "A great man once said, 'Never say never'." she smiled when Kisame hugged her from behind.

"Justin Bieber?" Lila asked, gaining laughs from most people. "Night guys'" Shea giggled as she left for bed.

After changing into her night dress she turned out the lights and curled up under her blankets, dozing off shortly after.

**I would love for you guys to tell me how my story is! I wanna know if there's something I can do to make it more enjoyable for you. And if you have any ideas for later chapters I'm always open for fun and plot twisters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki! Just the Plot and Oc's**

**! Likos!**

**! Chapter 11!**

**! Mourning Breakfast and the Mission!**

Shea awoke to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

She immediately jumped out of bed and darted through the halls to the kitchen where she found Lila already sitting at the table drooling while Konan fried bacon at the stove.

"You do love us." Shea squealed as she glomped Konan from behind. "I never denied such a claim." The bluenette smiled, Shea squeezed her one last time before taking a seat next to Lila.

"So when will it be ready?" She asked as she too started to drool. "I only started a few minutes ago so it might be a while." Konan told them as she flipped a pancake in a different pan.

"Well damn, what are we supposed to do until then?" Lila asked as she slumped over the table. "I got a great idea!" Shea threw her arms up to emphasize her excitement over the great idea she had.

…

"That doesn't count!" Lila shouted as Deidara entered the room rubbing sleep from his eyes. "It does too!" Shea yelled back before they both turned to him.

"Deidara! Tell Lila that the explosion counts!" Shea ordered. "No! Tell Shea that it's fucking 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' Not 'Rock, Paper, Explosions''!" Lila demanded. "Shut up, you're just jealous because I set your paper on fire." Shea proclaimed.

"Shit, un." Deidara sighed before leaving the kitchen to sit in the living room where he might actually enjoy some peace and quiet.

As he entered he found Itachi and Sasori already there. "How long have you been up, hmm?" He asked Itachi, knowing Sasori hasn't slept in years. "Long enough to know the girls have been arguing like that for an hour and a half." The Uchiha deadpanned as he turned the page of his book.

The blond then let out a sigh as he fell into an empty chair, looking over to his partner to find him staring at the wall intensely. "Danna, yeah, have you finally rolled down the hill of life, leaving your sanity somewhere in the middle?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm thinking, brat, something you have yet to learn to do." The red head retorted, not turning from the wall. "Shut up, Danna, un." Deidara pouted as he sunk more down into the chair.

A second later the girls entered the room, looking as if they had Konan settle the argument by the pout on Shea's face. "What're you thinking about, Sasori-Danna?" Lila asked, catching the look on said man's face as she and Shea sat on the couch next to him.

"Nothing to concern yourself over." he sighed as he sent her a glance. "M'kay," She said with a grin, "I won." She informed them before being pushed off the couch by an annoyed looking Shea. "Shut up, Lila. It counted weather people choose to acknowledge it or not." She told her.

"And all the sane people choose the last." The dirty blond smiled smugly at her partner before said partners foot was shoved in her face.

"Eww, get your nasty feet away from what I eat with!" Lila whined as she covered her mouth. "Are you forgetting there aren't any sane people in this base?" Shea asked as she curled both her feet under her on the couch.

Lila paused, "Damn, you gotta point there." She sighed in defeat as got back on the couch with a disappointed look on her face. "I know." Shea commented smugly,

"Come eat!" Konan shouted and within seconds Lila, Shea and Deidara were right in front of her. "Okay then, I need someone to get the others up." She told them and Lila gave a salute, "On it Boss!" She shouted before running out of the kitchen, passing Itachi on her way.

"GET YOUR FAT ASSES UP YOU LAZY MOTHER FUCKERS, I'M STARVING TO DEATH! NOW IF YOU'RE NOT IN THE KITCHEN IN FIVE MINUTES I'LL EAT YOUR FOOD MYSELF!" She yelled throughout the base as she ran through the halls.

"YOU TOUCH MY FOOD YOU'RE DEAD, BITCH!" Hidan shouted back. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go." Konan sighed as she sat plates down in front of the present members. "Saw it coming from a mile away." Shea commented as they waited for everyone to gather.

… **Time Skip…**

"Shea, Lila, I would like to see you in my office." Leader told them as they sat and watched TV with Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan. "Of course, Leader-Sama." Shea answered as the two stood and followed their leader through the halls.

"What is it?" Lila asked as they sat down in the chairs in front of the desk in the middle of the room. "The mission date has been moved up." He told them and they paled.

"What?" Lila stared shocked at Leader as said man sighed. "But we're not fully prepared!" Shea started freaking out; this mission was going to take months, possibly longer.

She wasn't ready to stay away from her family that long, neither of them were. "Then I suggest you get that way. You have two hours; I'll inform the others as you pack." He said as they stood with nods. "Leave nothing behind." he added before they left.

"We'll be finished as soon as possible." Shea told him as they bowed respectively before leaving for their rooms and started packing everything valuable to them.

Once finished they changed and shielded their tails and ears, like they always do before they leave base, before they headed for the entrance with everything in scrolls.

The others were all right outside base waiting so they could see them off, not liking the sudden turn of events this morning.

As the girls exited base Shea was immediately picked up in a hug by Kisame, which she happily returned. "Bye Nii-San, I'll miss you. Make sure Itachi doesn't go blind while I'm gone, and if he does just get him a cane and he should be fine." She told him as she was sat back down.

She handed him the scrolls with her stuff in it with a sad smile. "Don't lose them, they have everything from my life here in them; I would hate to have to start from scratch again." He smiled back as he put them in his cloak.

"I'll protect them with my life." He told her before she scowled and hit him in the arm, "Their not that important; you come first, the scrolls come last." She told him sternly.

"Alright, Imouto, I won't let any unnecessary harm come to them." he told her as he ruffled her hair. She then nodded her approval before moving on to Itachi. "'Tachi, if you go blind before I return buy a cane and hopefully you'll be fine." She told him as she hugged him, and for the first time in a long time he hugged her back.

Wrapping both arms around her he gave her a tight squeeze before releasing her. "Be careful, Shea, this mission is dangerous." He warned, making her smile. "I knew you cared." she teased, pocking him in the chest.

"I never denied it, nor would I." He told her causing her smile to grow as she hugged him again. "I'll promise to stay safe if you promise not to go blind." She laughed as he smirked, "I'll do my best." he told her before she moved on to the next person.

"Bye, Kuzu, don't forget you can get rid of Hidan with just a cough, anything more violent he enjoys." She reminded him, causing him to chuckle, "Will do. Don't die, you just started bringing in some money I don't have to spend to fix whatever you break." he told her.

"I won't die, why do you people not have faith in us?" She pouted. "Don't start that, we'll be here for hours." He told her and she smiled as he patted her head.

Knowing that was the closest thing she'd get to a hug from him she moved on to the next person. "So all that fucking coughing this morning was fake?" He asked with a glare.

"I'll miss you, Hidan!" She told him as she hugged him, purposely avoiding the question. "Yeah, yeah, what the fuck ever." he growled, but hugging her back nonetheless.

"You know you love me." She teased with a smile. "Fuck off, Bitch." he said, pushing her over to the next person.

"He didn't deny it." She laughed, hugging Deidara as the blond chuckled. "We all know if he does it's a lie, yeah." he told her. "I don't think he'd deny it with Kisa here unless he wants his face broken again." She informed him.

"Damn straight." The blue ninja agreed, causing the two hugging teenagers to laugh. "I bet Lila would get picture of it, un." Deidara stated. "Fuck yeah!" said girl agreed as she said her good byes' to Hidan. "I'll miss you Dei." Shea sighed, smiling at her partners words. "I'll miss you too, un, hurry up with the mission and come home." He told her as she pulled away.

"Way ahead of you Deidara, I plan to get this over with a fast as possible." She pledged before moving to Sasori.

"Well Sasori, are you gonna miss me?" She asked. "Not one bit." He deadpanned, smirking at her pout. "You're so mean sometimes, Sasori." She informed him as she hugged him.

"Someone has to be or we'd all end up like Tobi." The red head told her and she shivered. "Then I thank you." she smiled. "I'll miss you, Sasori. Stay sarcastic." She ordered. "Stay crazy." He returned with a smirk as she laughed and moved on to the next person in line.

"Zetsu, if I hug you you're not gonna eat me are you?" She asked in all seriousness. "Of course not! **No promises." **he told her.

"Okay then, so my chances are fifty/fifty. I guess I'll I take the chance." She decided as she threw her arms around him. "I'll miss you, Zetsu, try not to eat too much, we still need followers." She told him as he hugged her back.

"**It all depends on if they piss me off."** he informed her and she laughed. "Fare enough." she answered before moving on to Konan, who smiled when both girls threw their arms around her. "We'll miss you, Konan!" They simultaneously told her.

"I'll miss you guys' too, it's gonna be hard to go back to living with just men." She told them with a laugh. "We'll prey for you, girl. We'll go shopping once the mission is over, just the three of us." Lila told her, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I'm looking forward to your return then, please be safe and return without too much injury." Blue haired Kunoichi pleaded, "We planned on it, but thank you for your concern; it's nice to know you're all so confident in our abilities'." Lila stated sarcastically before they moved to Leader.

He was standing stoically next to konan looking through the forest surrounding them. "Leader-Sama." both girls bowed respectively in front of him.

"Girls, I expect this mission to go smoothly. No mistakes this time." he ordered. "Hai, Leader-Sama." both girls said, "I won't fail you this time, I swear on my life which is yours to take this mission will be completed without any set-backs." Shea swore as they straightened.

"Good, now head out before you fall behind." He ordered. "Hai, Leader-Sama." they bowed once more before they both smothered their leader with love.

Shea then quickly gave Kisame a kiss on the cheek before they headed out while the other members filed back inside base.

The two girls made it only a few yards from base before it exploded into nothing but ash and rubble, the force of the explosion knocking them to the ground.

"No." Shea whispered as they stared at what was left of base. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."She repeated, shaking her head rapidly as tears slid from her eyes. "No!" She shouted, about to run toward the pile of ash before Lila grabbed her and held her still.

"No." She cried, sobbing as she clung to her partner and best friend, who was slowly but surely breaking down herself.

A second passed before four Konoha ninja jumped from the trees. "You bastards!" Lila sobbed, tossing poison senbon at them as tears flowed steadily from her eyes, it was then they recognized the ninja to be Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sakura.

The four dodged the attack quickly. "Guh, what a drag, I don't know why I had to be chosen for this mission." Shikamaru sighed, "Stop complaining, Shikamaru." Neji ordered, Byakugan activated.

The Nara rolled his eyes as he prepared for battle, only to be interrupted by Shea's agonizing scream as she crumbled to the ground in pain.

Sakura ran to help, after all, the main reason for this mission was to retrieve the two Akatsuki members and take them back to Konoha alive, but before she could get anywhere near Shea senbon was tossed at her, keeping her a good distance away.

"I think you four have done enough, and I most secretly don't need your help with her." Lila hissed to the pink haired Kunoichi, who just glared at the blond Akatsuki member.

And it was true, Lila knew exactly what was going on by the way Shea was throwing up and shivering in pain.

She didn't know how the curse mark seal was broken, but she knew that was the only thing that could affect Shea like this.

Kneeling down next to her partner Lila formed the hand signs Sasori had taught her before placing two fingers to Shea's mark and forcing her chakra into it, watching as the seal formed above it and Shea finally stopped shivering.

"Damn it." Lila hissed under her breath, the sealing took a lot of her chakra, she could feel herself weaken. "Huh, seems that drained you quite a bit." Shikamaru commented with a smug smirk, causing her to growl as she stood and formed more hand seals.

She didn't need much chakra to summon her puppets and she intended on using that as an advantage as she jumped up into a shaded tree to avoid Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu.

But before she could do much damage an excruciating pain shot through her neck, knocking her out of the tree as her puppets fell limp on the ground along with her.

As soon as the puppets fell vines shot through the ground, continuing the fight with Naruto's shadow clones before they could get near either of the girls as Shea stood weakly and stumbled over to the suffering Lila.

She knew the sealing would take most of her chakra, and that the mark had drained her of all of her energy already. But she didn't think twice as she formed the hand signs and placed two fingers to Lila's curse mark; she knew they would both be out of it and at the enemy's mercy yet she still pushed her chakra into it.

She then fell unconscious next to her partner, the vines falling with her as all her chakra drained away completely.


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki! Just Plot and Oc's! **

**! Likos!**

**! Chapter 12!**

**! Wanted Information and Ino's Big Mistake!**

"Shea Yumine and Lila Yonoko." said girls didn't look up at the man who entered, it wouldn't do much good seeing as they were blindfolded, but they knew he wasn't the normal, scared faced, man who had been trying to get something of use out of them these past few days of captivity, they would recognize his voice.

No, this one was different, had a blood lust that clung to him like a second skin. "It seems things are about to get fun." Shea smiled. "It's about fucking time, I was getting board." Lila sighed.

…

Tsunade was sitting at her desk talking to Naruto about missions, Sakura and Shizune standing behind her, when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." she sighed, leaning back in her chair as a man entered and Naruto stepped aside.

"Anything?" she asked. "Nothing." he told her, looking frustrated as he crossed his arms. "What?" Sakura asked surprised, they had done mind and physical torture yet they had got nothing out of the two Akatsuki members.

"They're tough, I'll give them that. The blond even laughed a couple of times." The man commented with a sigh.

"Bring them in." The Hokage growled before the man bowed and left the room, returning shortly after with the two girls.

They had walked in as if nothing had happened despite the injuries on their bodies. "Did you really think that was going to work? We've had worse done to us in the first twenty minutes of being in the Akatsuki base." Lila smirked.

"Injected with burning liquid that seemed to eat at every blood cell in our body, needles shoved in our eyes. Hell, the curse mark was worse than the petty shit this guy was doing." She nodded over to the man in the middle of the two girls as he growled and shot her a glare.

"I have to admit, I was kinda hurt when it started. It reminded me of when we would wrestle with Hidan and Deidara." Shea mumbled, tears brimming her eyes.

"Yeah or when we tackled Itachi that one time and got Tsukuyamied." Lila smiled sadly. "You mean Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura asked, causing Lila to roll her eyes as Shea snorted.

"No, we're talking about a different Itachi who just so happened to have the Sharingan and is a member of Akatsuki." Lila told her, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to blush and glare at them.

"Told you they got crazier." Shea sighed before Tsunade cleared her throat, catching the girls' attention. "What did Akatsuki want with me?!" Naruto burst, interrupting the blond behind the desk.

Said blond sent him a glare but otherwise didn't speak, letting the girls know it was the correct question. "We don't want you, Naruto." Shea glared.

"At least not now, it's impossible to continue with the plans without the others." Lila answered. "And what were those plans?" Tsunade asked.

"We took an oath when we became official members of Akatsuki, secrets stay secrets. We'll tell you nothing even if we die for it." Shea told her, licking blood from her lips. "You might." Tsunade warned. "We look forward to it." Lila smirked.

"Why did you blow up Akatsuki base and kill our comrades?" Shea asked her face remaining blank. "They took innocent lives, people from their families." Tsunade answered, shooting them looks. "And what do you think you did." Lila asked, shooting the look right back.

"Every ninja kills, it's part of the job. And the lives we took were not _innocent_. Answer truthfully, Hokage, if you had people with valuable information on the Hidden Leaf and they were leaking every little secret to your enemies', would you let them live?" Shea asked before there was a moment of silence.

"Take them back to their cell." Tsunade ordered, causing the girls to smirk as they were led back to their concrete home.

They thought about using their chakra to mess with the guards but the callers their all too familiar with around their necks stopped their fun.

"Life sucks."Shea sighed as she plopped down on one of the cots, staring down at the floor. "Yeah, but what can you do except deal with it?" Lila asked, sitting next to her partner.

…

"What are we gonna do, Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked. "There's really only one option left since the torture didn't affect them." The Hokage sighed, "And what's that?" Naruto asked, sending the women a curious look.

"We let them go." she told them. "What?!" the two screamed, the thought of two S-Ranked criminals roaming around the village not settling well with them. "We mus-" the Hokage was interrupted by a messenger bird flying through the window and landing on her desk.

"What is it?" Shizune asked, sitting Tonton down and walked over to them as Tsunade removed the scroll from the bird.

"It's from the Mizukage; I sent her a message informing her that I had Shea in custody." Tsunade told the as she opened the scroll.

"And she says it's imposable for Shea to have been Akatsuki by her own will, apparently Shea was of great help in Kiri: Helping older citizens cross streets, helping them with shopping, helping shop owners clean, pulling up weeds in her neighbors gardens, cleaning lakes, baby sitting." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So, all Genin get missions like that." He told her, and she smirked. "They do, but Shea wasn't a Genin, not even in the academy or showing any signs of becoming a ninja. She was doing all this without being asked; without being paid. Just out of the goodness of her heart." she answered.

"Besides, things work differently in Kiri then it does here, remember what Kakashi said about Zabuza and what you had to do to pass back then, they say it's not that bad anymore but that doesn't mean it got all that better." Sakura spoke up, receiving a nod of acknowledgement from Tsunade as the blond continued.

"It also says Shea was adopted, left at her family's door step with nothing but a name." She told them as another bird entered.

"Who's that from?" Sakura asked, leaning over her sensei as said women opened the second scroll. "The Tsuchikage." she told them.

"Apparently Lila was a trouble maker when she was younger, playing pranks on anyone and everyone. Yet he says it would surprise him if she was there without being forced. He says Lila hated violence; she grew up in a family who seemed to not want her so she would do crazy things to get at them but if someone was hurt by her pranks she would apologize and take her punishment without complaining."

"Really, are we still talking about the blond who was just laughing while being tortured?" Naruto asked. "That's odd." Tsunade ignored the boy as she continued reading. "It says Lila was also adopted, same circumstances as Shea, left with nothing but a name." she told them.

"So what does that mean?" Shizune asked. "Nothing, as far as I'm concerned; all I'm worried about now is how we're going to get the information we want." Tsunade sighed, folding the scrolls and placing them in her desk.

"We're going to let them go, restrict them to the village, and have ANBU follow them to see if they speak of anything valuable to us. You'll befriend them, like the first time, and see if you can get anything out of them." She told them, leaning back in her chair as she took a swig of her sake.

"Is that safe?" Sakura asked. "Should be if they have the chakra collars on, but we'll soon find out if their threats to the villagers when we let them go." Tsunade sighed.

"Very well, Tsunade-Sama, if you believe nothing bad will happen." Shizune bowed before picking Tonton back up and holding him.

…

The two Akatsuki members were sound asleep in their cots around three 'o' clock in the morning.

It had been a week since they were questioned and tortured; most of their cuts were healed, the blood was washed off, and they barely had any scars since the medic Nin healed most of the life threatening ones.

As the cell door was open the two girls immediately jumped from the cots, Lila throwing senbon at the intruder, who barely dodged the needle flying at him.

Kakashi sighed in annoyance before holding his hand out, causing her to sigh as she placed four more senbon in his hand.

"What do you want; we were trying to sleep in for the first time in almost four years." Shea whined tiredly, not caring that she sounded like a child instead of an intimidating S-Ranked Akatsuki member.

"Tsunade-Sama's letting you go." he told them and the sleep vanished from their faces as Shea narrowed her eyes at him. "We don't need to be let go." She told him. "Yeah, life in here suits our damn fancies just fine." Lila hissed as she crawled back into bed.

"Why don't you wanna leave?" He asked. "Picture this, my dear Kakashi." Shea started, not caring that she got a raised eyebrow from the man.

"You're loved ones. And I'm talking about your students, your comrades, everyone you consider family and friends. Die. Just like that their taken from you and you're left alone in a world where people do nothing but judge you and hate you. Picture that and tell me if you would wanna wake up in the morning and live life." She told him as she sat on her cot.

"I think I would at least try." he gave her one of those eye smiles that creeped her out as she sighed. "Why, why would she let us go?" She asked as she lied back on the cot.

"Well, you have restrictions of course. You can't leave the village and must wear your chakra collars at all times."He informed them.

"Oh yes, because we can just take them off anytime we get ready." Lila gave an eye roll as she stared at the wall next to her. "Tsunade-Sama just thinks you would like it better with a little freedom." the silver haired man told them, he never realized it could be this hard to get a prisoner to want _**out**_of prison.

"Well she thought wrong." Lila told him, not meeting his stare as he let out a sigh. "Look, we need this cell for more prisoners, more dangerous prisoners." He tried. "More dangerous than two Akatsuki members?" he received strange looks from the girls. "Yes." he nodded and they sighed.

"If we agree to leave, will _you_?" Lila asked, rolling onto her stomach as she spoke. "Yes." He answered with a nod, knowing he had won.

"Fine, when do we leave?" Shea asked as she sat up. "Right now." he told them, "First we stop by the Hokage's office to get your apartment room key and money for the week." He told them as they stood and followed him through the halls, up the stairs, and through more halls before entering the Hokage's office.

"Seems you've accepted the offer," Said women smirked. "Don't flatter yourself, it was either accept or have Kakashi stand there and talk for hours." Lila sighed. "Humph." Kakashi grunted, slightly offended at the comment as he got the keys and money before handing it to them.

"Great, now we don't ever have to see you again." Lila smiled, taking the keys as Shea took the money. "We can find our own way." Shea told him as he went to follow them out, making him sigh in annoyance as he stopped and turned to Tsunade.

"You sure about this?" he asked once the girls were gone. "I am." She answered with a nod.

…

Shea was counting the money as Lila twirled the keys on her finger on their way to their apartment. "What the hell? They expect us to buy clothes and food for a week with this, it's barely enough for food for three days." Shea complained, shoving the money in her pocket.

"I have an idea that could get us more money, all we need is a hat and we're set." Lila smirked as she drug her partner down the street.

"A hat? What are we gonna do with a hat?" Shea asked, jogging to keep up with her friend. "You'll see." Lila told her as they entered a store.

…

"How are we going to gain their trust, I doubt they'll even talk to us after we blew up the rest of Akatsuki." Shikamaru asked as the group of friends walked down the streets. "I dunno, but it can't be that hard. I mean, they have no friends here so I'm sure they'd love to come hang out with us." Naruto reassured them, walking with his arms behind his head.

They stopped however, when they passed the park and found the two sitting on a bench with a hat in front of them, Shea had a guitar while Lila had a tambourine, both playing as they sang to the crowd gathering.

… Shea-( ) Lila-(*)…

_( ) Here I stand, empty hands,  
Wishing my wrists were bleeding,  
To stop the pain from the beatings,  
And here you stood, holding me,  
Waiting for me to notice you,_

_(*) But who are you?  
You are the truth,  
Out-screaming these lies,  
You are the truth,  
Saving my life,_

_( ) The warmth of, your embrace,  
Melts my frostbitten spirit,  
You speak the truth and I hear it,  
The words are, "I love you",  
And I have to believe in you,_

_(*) But who are you?  
You are the truth,  
Out-screaming these lies,  
You are the truth,  
Saving my life,_

_( ) My hands are open,  
And you are filling them,  
Hands in the air,  
(*) In the air, in the air,  
In the air,  
( ) And I worship,  
I worship,  
I worship,  
I worship,_

_(*) You are the truth,  
( ) Out-screaming these lies…_

"I told you it was a good Idea." Lila smirked as the crowd left, leaving the two girls with a full hat of money.

"I stand corrected." Shea sighed as she picked up the money and stuffed it in her new bag, "You were right about the bag too." She told her partner, who picked up the hat and put it on.

"I'm on a roll." Lila laughed as she swirled around. "I don't think you need to roll anymore or you might get sick." Shea informed her with a smile as her friend stopped spinning, swaying slightly. "I think you might be right." Lila told her as she held her head.

"I still can't believe that guy just gave us these." Shea stated as she slipped guitar back into its case. "Yeah, I get it was a yard sale and he wanted it all gone but all I did was glance at them and he was shoving them into our hands." Lila said as her put the tambourine in its little bag before slipping it over her shoulder.

"Ha, oh well, let's just go buy some clothes and food." Shea suggested as she pulled on the shoulder bag of money. "Why such hurry, we don't have anywhere to be." Lila reminded her, bumping her arm with hers as they walked.

"That may be so, but I don't like being out in the open in a ninja village without chakra." she was told before they stopped in their tracks at the group approaching them. "Fuck off." Lila barked when Naruto grinned and opened his mouth, causing the grin to fall as the two girls linked arms and walked passed them.

"But you don't even know what we want." Ino demanded. "Don't fucking care." Lila answered. "Whatever it is you want to do, do it without us." Shea called as they continued down the streets.

"Now what?" Chouji asked. "Now we send in the girls." Shikamaru told them.

…

"What about this one?" Shea asked as she held a dark purple tank top with a bleeding red rose in the middle up to herself, "Oh, that would look cool; we can even rip it here and there for a personal touch." Lila suggested as she too searched through the clothes racks.

"I like the sound of that, now we have something to keep us busy when we get to the apartment." Shea smiled as she added the shirt to the pile in their shopping cart. "Yeah, that'll be so much fun!" The two Kunoichi jumped slightly as Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata popped up out of nowhere.

"Damn it, would you people leave us the hell alone, don't you think you've ruined our lives enough already." Lila snapped as they moved to walk passed them.

"Oh come on, why are you being so sour?" Ino asked, causing them to stop in their tracks and slowly turn to her. "Are you fucking retarded? How about you have your damn family blown up in front of you and see how fucking happy you turn out." Lila hissed as she marched up the blond.

"Are you threatening me?" Ino asked as she too marched toward the Akatsuki member. "Only if you keep fucking talking." Lila told her, crossing her arms as she glared.

"Oh, so Akatsuki is full of mindless killers, I guess your leader really was messed up in the head." Ino commented before being slapped in the face by an angry looking Shea, falling to the ground with a shocked look on her face similar to the ones on the girls' behind her.

"You speak anything else and I will see to your death personally." She growled through her teeth as she fought not to kill the girl. "Our leader was not perfect but he's fought for peace on this earth and I will gladly die in his name." She hissed as she stood over the shocked Ino.

"Now leave us _**the fuck alone**_." she ordered before she and Lila walked off to pay for their stuff.

"Are you sure her chakra's blocked off?" Sakura asked in amazement as she healed Ino's jaw.

…

"I see." Tsunade sighed after hearing the explanation as to how Ino's jaw had gotten shattered. "So they'll be locked up again?" Sakura asked her sensei. "No." Said women answered, leaning back in her chair.

"They were provoked," She shot a look to Ino, who looked away guiltily while holding her jaw, "Refrain from doing that again and get back out there." She ordered.

"We still need information, though that went far better than what I was expecting. Now invite them to a party, or out to lunch, something friends do."

"But Tsunade-Sama, we're not their friends. I actually think we're worse than _enemies_ now." Kiba commented. "Then change that." The Hokage suggested, shooing them off as she took a swig from her drink.

…_...

**Song: Red Sam (Acoustic)  
Artist: Flyleaf  
CD: Flyleaf **


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki! Just Plot and Oc's!**

**! Likos!**

**! Chapter 13!**

**! Persistent Ninja and Finding Jobs!**

"The nerve of that bitch, should've beaten her senseless the moment she opened her fat mouth." Lila growled as she and Shea walked through the market stands.

Shea was only half listening to her partner as she bought vegetables, meat, and bread, a diet the girls had needed to start since they started training and couldn't do one push up without breaking a sweat, now they could do hundreds with ease but they still needed to start eating more healthy.

"Lila, if you don't let it go you'll get stressed out." She told her partner as she paid for the groceries and started walking off toward their apartment. "It's too late for that; I've been stressed ever since we got here." Lila grumbled, crossing her arms as she followed her friend down the streets.

"I can tell. You wanna do some training later?" Shea asked as they entered the apartment building, waiting patiently as Lila unlocked the door and entered before following the blond into the kitchen.

"Without our chakra?" Lila asked as she helped Shea put the food up. "Yeah, just because we've been pushed down to civilian level doesn't mean we can't train." Shea told her.

"You have a point there, so where would we do it?" Lila asked, throwing empty sacks in the trash can before moving on to the next. "The park, I know a perfect spot where almost no people go." Shea told her, shoving some stuff in the fridge before closing the door.

"Really, when did you find that?" Lila asked, sending her partner a questioning look as they moved to their rooms to put their clothes up. "I found it last mission, I meditate there." Shea yelled over to the next room.

"Awesome, can we go after we finish this?" Lila asked, ready to see the spot. "Sure, then when we get back we can fix supper." Shea told her, putting her clothes on hangers and hanging them in the closet.

"Hey, do you know why there's another bed room?" Lila asked, "Nope, maybe they didn't have any smaller apartments." Shea answered.

"I guess you're right. Hey, I just realized we spent so much time shopping we didn't even eat lunch." Lila informed her partner as she entered said partners room; she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall as she watched her put up clothes.

"Yeah, but I wasn't really hungry after the whore showed up and ruined my already rotten day." Shea sighed before narrowing her eyes at the blond. "How did you get done so fast?" she asked, causing said blond to rub the back of her head as she gave a sheepish laugh.

"You just shoved it all in a pile didn't you?" Shea sighed. "It's just gonna end up there anyway." Lila explained as Shea finished and shooed her out. "I know, that's why I'm not making you pick them up; Now let's get to the park so we can train." Shea told her.

… **Time Skip…**

The two girls were walking back to their apartment, covered in scratches and sweaty dirt, as they talked about wanting to go home.

"This place fucking sucks, I miss the constant rain outside, and the constant swearing that came from Hidan." Lila sighed as Shea looked down sadly; "Yeah, I miss that piece of shit more then I should." she smiled before a burst of water hit the two girls.

"What the hell?" Lila gasped as they turned to see an old woman with a garden hose grinning at them, a small girl giggling next to her. "I'm sorry, dears; you looked like you needed a good wash down." The woman laughed evilly.

"Oh, it's so on." Lila growled as the two girls darted into action.

…

"Where are they, how are we gonna be their friends if we can't ever find them?" Naruto complained. "Shut up Naruto, complaining is not going to help us find them." Tenten told the blond before screams were heard on the other side of a small house.

"What's going on over there?" Sakura asked before the group took off running toward the screams, stopping in their tracks when they caught sight of two Akatsuki members, an eight year old, and an old woman fighting with water.

The old woman had a garden hose, laughing evilly as she spayed the other three, who only had buckets. "Yuumi!" Shea screamed/laughed as said eight year old tossed a bucket of water on her. "I thought you were on my team?" she asked, causing the child to shrug.

"I'm mutual." She explained with a shrug before she was sprayed. "Grandma!" she screamed, hiding behind Lila, who was next to her, as Shea slipped in the mud and landed flat on her butt. "Hey, I'm not a human shield!" The blond laughed as she was sprayed. "You are now!" Yuumi told her before she caught sight of the group.

"Grandma, it's him again!" She yelled as she pointed to Kiba and ran over to cling to the older woman's leg. "You," Said woman pointed out Kiba with a glare. "You're the one who let your dog use the toilet on my flowers, now get out of here." She demanded, pointing the hose at him threateningly.

"Spray them all, Yorikota! They deserve it." Lila told her, glaring at the group as she rung the water from her hair.

"Why do you people keep stalking us? We're trying to move on with our lives after what you did and you're making it more difficult than it already is." Shea glared, taking some satisfaction when she saw Ino wasn't in the group.

"Now, what in the world did you do to these nice young ladies?" Yorikota demanded, when none answered she turned to Shea. "They blew up our home with our family in it, there were no survivors'." Shea told her as she stood, tears falling from her eyes.

"What?!" the old woman turned shocked to the group. "Don't let them fool you, that 'family' they spoke of was Akatsuki." Neji told her as Lila walked over to her partner and stood beside her, a hand resting on her shoulder as she whipped the tears away.

"I don't know what you're talking about or why it would matter. Family is family weather their blood related or not." The old woman told them sternly as Yuumi gave the two Akatsuki members a sad look.

"The Akatsuki were S-Ranked criminal ninja from the hidden villages serving under the leader of Amegakure, you can see the slashed Ame headbands on the girls which shows they were members of the organization. These 'nice young ladies' have killed many without hesitation and have been after Naruto for years." Shikamaru told her.

"I don't care who they are or who they killed, don't all ninja have to kill without hesitation or risk being killed themselves? My son was a ninja so I'm not completely blind on the subject. And as for Naruto, let 'em have him." she started to walk off with Yuumi as Naruto went off on her.

"What! You wanna say that again you old hag?" The blond yelled at the retreating woman. All the while the girls were staring sympathetically at the two Akatsuki members as the boys held Naruto back from killing the woman as her granddaughter stuck her tongue out at them.

"Come on Shea." Lila sighed, a smile on their faces as the old woman's comment even got a laugh out of her Akatsuki withdrawaled partner. "Bastards." she hissed at them as she led Shea off back to their apartment. "Wait!" They turned to the group and glared. "You wanna do something with us?" Tenten asked with a sheepish smile.

"No." Shea sighed quietly before they walked off back to their apartment. "C'mon, why not?" Naruto asked as they followed them. "Do we have to go through this again, because I swear to every God you can think of that I have no problem slapping you too?" Shea glared in frustration as they turned a corner.

"Awe, c'mon, please, please, please, please, please…"

**... Ten Minutes Later At the Apartment Building…**

"Please, please, please, pleas-."

"Fine!" the girls yelled, interrupting Naruto's pleading. "Come back in the morning and we'll go out and do something, but I'm telling you right now whatever it is you're trying to do, won't work. We swore on our lives and the lives of our future children that the Akatsuki secrets would remain secrets until every last member was buried six feet under Ame soil." Shea told them before slamming the door in their faces.

"I'll shower first and start supper when I get out, is that okay with you?" Shea asked, sighing tiredly. "Whatever; I'll sit in the floor and wait so I won't get the furniture wet and muddy." Lila told her as she sat meditation style on the floor in front of the couch.

"I'll make it quick." Shea told her as she went into the bathroom and undressed before climbing into the shower and turning on the hot water.

Lila hummed to herself for a few minutes as she sat there and played with her hair, wincing when she gave it a sniff. "Looks like you need a shower." Lila jumped to her feet at the voice before turning to face the masked ninja and groaning.

"What the hell do you want now?" She whined tiredly. "Well, nice to see you too." Kakashi sighed with an eye roll. "I just came to see how life was treating you so far." He told her and she sighed.

"Like shit, now get the fuck out." She pointed toward door with a glare. "Lila did you buy a brush today?" Shea asked as she entered the living room with nothing on but a towel.

"What hell is he doing here?" Shea asked in an annoyed tone as Kakashi fell to the floor with a nose bleed, "I wish I fucking knew, the brush should be in the bag on my bed with the tooth brushes and tooth paste." Lila told her as she stood over the bleeding ninja.

"Okay, thanks." Shea thanked her as she grabbed the brush and went to her room to change. "Yo, Kakashi-Baka," Lila kicked the silver haired ninja in the head when he didn't respond. "Kakashi!" said ninja then jumped to his feet.

"Sorry, sorry, what were we talking about?" He asked sheepishly. "You," She told him, "Leaving!" She demanded as she pushed him to the door. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going. But I'll be back to check on you again, Tsunade-Sama's orders." He told her.

"We may be young but we're not fucking children, we don't need checkups like we're going to get into trouble the moment we're out of your sight." She then slammed the door in his face before he could respond, locking it before going to take a shower.

Shea exited her bedroom wearing a black tank top under a ripped up, short sleeved, see-through red shirt and tight black pants with flats.

She pulled her long hair into a high pony tail as she entered the kitchen and pulled out a pot for supper, she was going to make rice and smother it in Konan's secret sauce.

As she filled the pot with water she reached over and turned the stove to the proper temperature before pouring the rice into the pot and sitting it on the stove burner.

She then pulled out a small bowl and sat on the counter before opening the fridge and pulling out the things she needed for the sauce.

She mixed it all together in the small bowl before turning off the oven and placing the rice on two plates and pouring the sauce over it.

"Do I smell Konan's super secret sauce?" Lila asked as she entered the kitchen wearing a dark green tank top with black lace over it and a black mini skirt with black, knee length, flat boots.

"You do. I thought it would be nice to have the dish since it was the best one she ever made." Shea smiled as she sat the plates on the small table and grabbed two sets of chopsticks.

After they sat down Shea gave Lila a set before they broke them apart and started eating. "So I was thinking…" Lila trailed as she ate. "Oh no." Shea groaned.

"Shut the hell up and let me finish." Lila snapped. "I think since we did so well in the park we could get jobs as singers at restaurants of something." she suggested.

"I don't know, I doubt anyone would be willing to higher two S-Ranked Akatsuki members to sing in their restaurant."

…

"I stand corrected… again." Shea sighed as they exited their new work place. "And I'm still rolling." Lila said smoothly as she moved her arm in a '~wave~' type motion as the two girls walked back to their apartment.

"Sick yet?" Shea joked, bumping her arm to Lila's as they turned another corner. "Yes, I fill faint." Lila sighed over dramatically as she fell over into her partner's arms.

"Oh wow, you really need to lay off the pokey." Shea grunted as she hoisted the blond back to her feet. "Well fuck you too." Lila laughed as they entered the apartment building and headed up the stairs.

"Home at last." Shea sighed as Lila unlocked the door and entered, leaving Shea to shut and lock it behind her before plopping down on the couch next to the blond.

"So we go into work right after lunch tomorrow." Shea sighed. "To bad it wasn't tomorrow morning so we wouldn't have to see those damn Konoha ninja." Lila returned. "I guess we need to go to bed, there's no telling how early the bastards' are gonna get here and I want at least six hours of sleep tonight." She told Shea as she stood.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shea sighed as she stood as well before walking to her room, "Night." she yawned. "See ya in the morning." Lila returned before the girls shut their doors and changed into their new PJs and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, everyone else." Shea sighed as she drifted off to sleep, her dreams leading her back to the mission.

… _**Dream…**_

"_Leader-Sama, need any help with some paper work or something?" She asked with a cheeky grin. "No, but I have come up with a solution to fix your wrongs with Konoha and benefit Akatsuki greatly." He told her._

"_And what would that be, Leader-Sama?" She asked, suddenly greatly regretting telling Konoha that entire back story._

"_Can you act, Shea?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Um, I guess I'm descent at it." She answered, unsure of the question as he nodded._

"_Zetsu has found a bomb attached to base-." Leader was then cut off. "What, we need to leave then!" Shea started to freak before she saw the glare of her leader._

"_Sorry, Leader-Sama." she bowed as she calmed down slightly, "As I was saying, it's attached at the top and will be set off by remote control. Zetsu's keeping an eye on the Konoha brats with the controls to see when they plan to set it off, so far it will be set off in three days but they could always change their minds."_

"_Of course, so what would you like me to do?" She asked. "I want you and Lila to get kidnapped." He told her. "And how does that 'greatly benefit' Akatsuki?" Shea asked._

"_The element of surprise, I'll send you out like you have a mission and have them believe the rest of us are in base when it explodes. You and Lila will have to act like we really our dead for them to believe it before getting captured, while in Konoha see if you can pick up on anything important with those ears of yours, anything that could be helpful to Akatsuki. Contact me with your rings if you think you have anything of use." He told her._

"_Of course, Leader-Sama, how long would you like us to stay there?" she asked, already not liking the idea. "As long as it takes, once you've gathered enough information I'll send in someone to retrieve you." He answered._

"_I'll inform the others team by team so an up roar doesn't start. You'll leave right before the bomb goes off, every valuable thing you have I suggest you pack unless you want it turned to ash." He warned._

"_Hai, Leader-Sama, I'll inform Lila later." She told him with a bow. "Good, now I suggest you go before they storm in here again." He sent her a look._

"_Hai, Leader-Sama." she repeated before exiting the office. 'How am I going to go so long without the others, their my family now, there is no way I'll be able to pull this off, there's just no way-.' "Shea?" her thoughts were interrupted by Kisame's voice. _

_Blinking a couple of times she couldn't help but hug her Nii-San. 'How am I going to leave him again after just returning to him?' she thought as he picked her up in a proper hug._


	14. Chapter 14

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Akatsuki! Just Plot and Oc's! **

**And a special thanks to Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama for faving! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside so I'm posting this for you!**

**! Likos!**

**! Chapter 14!**

**! Lila in the Morning and Surprise Roommate!**

Shea was awoken early the next morning by a pounding on the door. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" she heard Lila shout from the other room before sighing and getting out of bed, making sure her short night dress was down as she shuffled to the door.

"What?" She groaned to the ninja at the door. "We're ready to go." Naruto grinned, hands on his hips as he stood proud, "DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKS!" Lila shouted again from her bed.

"Come on in and sit down while we change," Shea sighed as she moved to her room, she stopped at the door however, "If you touch anything I'll slit you're throat and watch you bleed out at my feet." She warned before shutting the door on their shocked faces.

She then shuffled to her closet and grabbed her clothes before changing into them; she then shuffled out of her room and over to the bathroom where she bushed her hair and teeth and pulled her hair back into a long braid.

When she was finished she had on a dark blue strapless tank top, a black mini skirt that was ripped at the bottom, fish net stockings, and black flat-boots that stopped mid calf with dark blue laces.

She then ignored the ninja on the couch as she stalked into Lila's room and drug said girl from bed, causing her to hit the ground with a painful thud which the Konoha ninja winced slightly at.

"Get up. Get dressed. Get out." Shea ordered, exiting the room and closing door behind her before leaning against the wall by the door and waiting as awkward silence engulfed the group.

When Lila finally came out she wore a bloody red tank top, a pair of black, super short shorts with ripped up fish net under them and heeled boots that stopped mid calf.

"I'm ready." She groaned, slouching slightly. "No, you're not. Sit." Shea pointed to an empty chair before going into the bathroom and grabbing the brush as Lila plopped down in the chair.

"So where're the rest of you?" She asked the Konoha ninja rudely as Shea brushed out the bush on her head. "Their all on missions." Sakura answered as she watched Lila's short blond hair slowly but surely be straightened out as her partner ran the brush through it.

The group had easily been cut in half as the only ones here now were Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba and Akamaru.

"Good for them, so where the hell are we going?" she asked once her hair was finally back where it should be and Shea left to put the brush up.

"Huh, we haven't really thought about that." Naruto admitted. "What?" Lila growled as she narrowed her eyes at the blond. "You came over and woke us up at four in the morning and you don't even know where we're going?" Shea reentered the room just in time to hold Lila back as she went to attack the blond, who barely ducked out of the way of her swinging arms.

"Lila, control yourself; we'll just go to Namine's bar, we work there anyway so we won't have to make the trip later." Shea hissed as she forced Lila's arms down. "Fine, but we're not paying for their food." Lila grumbled as she was released before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Out." she pointed out as the ninja stood and left before following them as Shea locked the apartment door.

…

After the group ordered they sat at the large table in awkward silence. "So, how did you get to be in Akatsuki?" Tenten asked as they all sat awkwardly in silence. "I've already explained that." Shea sighed tired of the question that was asked four times before. "Right, well, why did you stay in Akatsuki?" Sakura asked as Tenten blushed and sipped her drink.

"It was stay or die." Lila told them, glaring at everybody that passed by them. "So you were forced into Akatsuki?" Shikamaru observed. "I guess you could say that." Shea shrugged, "So Naruto, do you have any hidden talents?" She asked the blond.

"Why would you wanna know that?" He asked. "I'm just curious as to how you managed to escape Itachi and Nii-San; once you're on their shit list you can bet money you won't live long enough to collect." She told him as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Oh, okay, well let me think… Oh, I got one!" He then stood from his chair and formed hand signs before transforming into a naked girl. "So what do ya think?" He asked before a chopstick flew passed him and imbedded itself into the wall behind him.

"I think if you ever fucking do that again I'll actually aim for you." Lila hissed as she turned her glare to him, causing him to puff back to normal and quickly sit back down with a nerves laugh. "How dare you make such a mockery of Itachi and Nii-San? Saying you got them with that trick is like saying Hidan never cursed a day in his life, a lie." Shea hissed with a glare.

"You're related to Kisame Hoshigaki?" Tenten asked in shock. "No, but we were so close we might as well have been." she sighed.

"Kisame was my Sensei in Akatsuki, taught me everything I know. After a while we became close friends and I eventually I started calling him Nii-San while he claimed me to be his Imouto, everyone in base and in the village acknowledged us as such after that, leaving most to assume we really are related." she told them.

"And what about you, Lila?" Shikamaru asked, looking over to the blond next to him.

"I was trained by Sasori-Danna, he had brutal training techniques which are probably why I have so many problems, but I hang out more with Deidara, his partner. Dei and I were from the same village, like Shea and Kisame, so we had a lot of inside jokes when it came to that. Eventually we became so close we started teasing each other, my favorite thing to tease him about was his looks. He looked so much like a girl guy's would hit on him." She laughed.

"He would tease me on how I acted or ate. He would call me all sorts of things sometimes which normally led to a food fight. Shea, you remember the last food fight don't you?" Lila smirked as her friend looked over at her with a glare.

"How can I forget, you blamed the whole thing on me and Leader-Sama hung me up by my feet in the training grounds for six hours. Konan had to rush me to the infirmary because I had so much blood in my head." Shea growled.

"Your Leader did things like that to you?!" Sakura asked in shock. "Of course, if you needed to be punished there were no 'I'm sorry's or 'Please forgive me's in that base, you were punished however he saw fit and you took it without complaining or disrespect. If you did either of the two the punishment would get worse." Shea told them.

"And you lived with that?" Kiba asked. "We had too. You lived with it or you died. It had to be that damn simple or Deidara and Hidan wouldn't be able to understand it." Lila informed them as she sipped on her drink.

"Yep, there was only one rule in base. You would mind Lord Pein and Lady Angel or be punished with death. Or worse, Hidan would get to torture you for an hour. Truthfully, the first is a lot better." Shea sighed.

"Well why didn't you leave when you got a mission? You could have gone to a Kage and had them protect you!" Naruto told them before they started laughing.

"We weren't prisoners', Naruto." Lila giggled, "We know we could have run, we know we would have been caught, and we know we would have died. But we loved it in Akatsuki; every corner holds sudden death when you live with psycho bitch ninja, but it's fun as hell." She told them as the food arrived.

"So how long have you been Akatsuki?" Hinata asked softly. "Three years plus a year of training, so all in all, four years, would've been five in two months." Lila told her as she stuffed food in her mouth.

"What did Akatsuki plan to do after they had Naruto?" Sakura slipped in casually. "Nothing we'll tell you about." Shea answered just as casually as she took a bite of her food.

"It was worth a shot." She sighed before the bartender shuffled over to their table. "Shea, Lila, I know you were supposed to start work this afternoon but people are complaining about there not being music so Namine asked me to see if you'd be willing to start early, we'll pay you for the hole day." He told them as he gave a hopeful smile.

"Finally, we can leave the awkwardness." Lila sighed as she stood from her chair and stretched. "But, you said you'd do something with us!" Naruto complained. "Yes, and we just spent half an hour with you asking us stupid questions, I think we're allowed to leave if we want." Shea told them before following Lila and the bartender over to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize for the inconvenience but we now have live singers right off stage so please welcome Shea and Lila all the way from Amegakure." The bartender said into one of the microphones before walking off and letting said girls stand on stage as the people clapped uncertainly.

-Shea (*)-Lila

_(*) Huh, huh, huuh,  
Huh, huh, huuh, ( You know you're not the only one)_

_(*) Huh, huh, huuh,  
Huh, huh, huuh._

_ When they all come crashing down,  
(*) mid flight,  
(*) you know you're not the only one.  
When their so alone they find,  
(*) A back door out of life,  
(*) you know you're not the only one._

_ We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding._

_(*) All our lives,  
we've been waiting,  
for someone to call our leader,_

_All your lies,  
I'm not believing,  
Heaven shine a light down on me._

_ So afraid to open your eyes,  
(*) Hypnotized.  
(*) You know you're not the only one,  
Never understood this life,  
and you're right I don't deserve.  
(*) But you know I'm not the only one._

_ We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding._

_(*) All our lives,  
we've been waiting,  
for someone to call our leader,_

_All your lies,  
I'm not believing,  
Heaven shine a light down on me._

_ Don't look down,  
Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you,  
Don't look down,  
You'll fall down,  
You'll become their sacrifice._

_(*) Right or wrong,  
I can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you,  
If I can't feel,  
I'm not mine,  
I'm not real._

_(*) All our lives,  
we've been waiting,  
for someone to call our leader,_

_All you're lies  
I'm not believing,  
Heaven shine a light down on me…_

The uncertainty was gone after the song as the crowed clapped and let out cat calls. "And the crazy continues." Lila sighed as they bowed and started the next song.

**... Time Skip…**

"Well, I most certainly don't want to do that again." Shea sighed as they walked down the streets to their apartment. "True dat." Lila agreed with a bob of the head as she slipped her hands into the pockets of her shorts.

"We didn't even get a lunch break." Shea pouted as they turned a corner. "Which confuses me." Lila commented as they entered the apartment building. "I didn't even notice the time passing by until my stomach was screaming at me, then it seemed to go on for fucking ever." she groaned, her head falling back as they walked up the many flights of stairs.

"Well I have to admit, ninja get it pretty easy. All we have to do is slaughter people and get paid a boat load of cash; civilians actually have to work for their money." Shea acknowledged, slumping as she climbed the stairs before starting the next flight.

"Maybe it's because we don't have chakra, damn Konoha for taking it from us." Lila shouted before Shea stopped in her tracks. "Lila, I think you just made… since." The brunette commented with shock as her partner turned to her.

"Nah, damning Konoha was just a way to relieve some stress." the blond waved off before continuing up the stairs. "Not that," Shea shook her head as she trotted up to her friend, "I'm talking about the chakra thing." she sighed.

"Huh, I guess that did kinda make since." Lila got a thoughtful look on her face as she tapped her chin. "Oh well, probably won't happen again anytime soon." she sighed. "Yeah, the last time you made since was weeks ago." Shea admitted as Lila unlocked the door.

"Is it just me or did that walk seem longer than usual?" Shea questioned as she shut and locked the door behind her. "KONAN!" she heard Lila scream from the living room.

Sighing Shea entered said room, "Lila, what are yo-." she paused when she saw Lila on the ground hugging the blue haired angel. "KONAN!" she screamed before joining her partner on top of their co-leader.

"It's about fucking time! What took you so long?!" Lila asked with a smile as she squeezed the women. "Pein said to wait; we had let the Hokage feel like all hope was lost before I was allowed in. Also, Zetsu asked me to tell you not to do anything stupid; you're being watched by ANBU." Konan answered as the two girls helped her up.

"Then aren't we being watched right now?" Shea asked, "No, the system here isn't very organized. At a certain time a team is to report back to the Hokage, but it takes twenty to twenty five minutes for the next team to get here." Konan explained as they sat on the couch.

"Okay, well since you're here lets go shopping." Lila shot up from the couch before grabbing her friends' hands and pulling them up with her.

"That'll have to wait I'm afraid, I have to report to the Hokage. I actually got myself kidnapped by Konoha. They would have killed me but instead made me your new roommate." She smiled. "Good thing there's an extra room." Shea smiled.

"Yes, the Hokage doubted the Kyuubi container and his friends would get anything from you so she thought if she sent me in we were bound to let something slip. Though I'm second in command they look at me more as a pawn for Pein then an actual member, I still can't believe she didn't recognize me." Konan told them but was quickly brought out of her thoughts and sending them a curious look as Shea sighed and handed Lila ten dollars.

"I bet Shea that even when drunk you can have good ideas." Lila smirked as she counted the money. "Except for the pawn thing, of course." She added quickly.

"But don't worry about the whole not remembering thing, as much as that woman drinks it's a wander she even remembers her own name." Shea comforted, "Plus she's old, memory comes and goes when you reach her age." Lila threw in her two cents as Konan shook her head.

"Okay then, still haven't changed I see." The blue haired Kunoichi sighed with a roll of the eyes. "Konan, how is everyone. Did Kisame keep my stuff away from Hidan, did Itachi go blind-." Shea's rant was interrupted.

"Did Deidara finally get a boyfriend?" Lila added into said rant with a laugh. "Yes, no, and God I hope not." She answered before smiling sweetly at Shea. "Everyone is fine, worried about you two and bored out of their minds, but still fine." she told her.

"Why are they bored, don't they have missions?" Lila asked. "No, it would be hard to make people think Akatsuki is dead if its members show up out of the blue." Konan sighed.

"Right, I knew that." Lila coughed, looking away while humming an unknown tone. "Anyway, I need to go before the other team of ANBU show up, I'm not supposed to be here until later." She told them as she walked to the door and opened it.

"M'kay, we'll stay up and wait for you." Lila told her as she plopped down on the couch, Shea sitting next her shortly after. "I'll make it as fast as possible." The bluenette assure them before closing the door behind her as she left.

**... Time Skip-Twenty Minutes Later…**

"Okay, I'm your new – " Konan paused as she entered the living room when she saw the two sleeping Kunoichi on the couch, Shea's head was resting on Lila's shoulder snoring ever so slightly while said blonds head was thrown back on the couch snoring like a chain saw.

"-Roommate." she finished with a sigh, shaking her head as she sat her bags down and pulled a lap cover over the two girls before going to her room and getting ready for bed herself.

…_...

**Song: The Only One  
Artist: Evanescence**


End file.
